


You rock my world

by Gizmomis



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Comic Con, F/M, Famous people, Fear, Sex, Stalker, abducted, dance party, lov, nerd hq, panels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 41,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Emma dreams of going to San Diego for Comic Con and NerdHQ.She is a nerd and that thing with the guys is a little hard, especially when you are working at a place selling comics at 26 years old. But then she "meets" American Charlie on Twitter and their relationship develops.They are both going to NerdHQ as volunteers, but she arrives early and meets the actor Zachary Levi her big idol .What happens when Charlie shows up ?





	1. Getting an answer

Emma sat down with her laptop in her lap and logged onto twitter. No, there still hadn't been posted anything, but okay there was still almost 3 months until Comic con and Nerd Hq. She just didn't want to miss the opportunity.

 

She decided to do something about it. So she made a tweet and asked how to apply to be a volunteer when you lived in another country and tagged The nerd Machine and Zachary Levi. Hoping to get an answer.

 

Emma lived in Copenhagen and the last two years she had been streaming everything from nerd Hq. Which was held with Comic con in San Diego and for about a year she had put money aside to go there this year and see it in real life.

 

She had a dream of being a volunteer at nerd Hq. Both to do a difference, the money went to a charity that operated kids free of charge for cleft palate and cleft lip. But also because the trip was very expensive and she wanted to see as many panels as possible. She knew it could be hard getting tickets and it ran up fast, even though they only charged $ 20 for a ticket. As a volunteer she might be able to see a couple while working.

Her messenger plinged and she saw that it was her friend Julie.  
> Hi Emse, what are you doing ? <

She hated getting called Emse and only Julie were allowed to do it.  
>I am planning my big trip <

Julie instantly wrote.  
> Seriously you are a mega nerd sweetie, but I still love you. It is a lot of money to spend just to meet your nerdy celebrity crush <

Emma sighed.  
> Well it is not just to meat Zac, even though it would be really cool, but there is going to be so many cool and interesting people and it is for charity <

Julie answered.  
> Yeah I know, I know and it could be kind of cool too, but I wouldn't spent all that money and then work on top of it <

Emma grinned to herself and wrote back.  
> That is because you are too damn lazy and only care about yourself biatch <

> You know me to well sweetie.. But I hope you get to go, so you can meet your super nerd, now you think he is so perfect. But you simply have to promise me to score with him then <

Emma shook her head.  
  > You are crazy Julie, he is famous, seriously do you really think he would give the likes of me a second glance ? <

Julie wrote.  
> He is a nerd Emse and you sweety is one hot tamale when you want to be, so yes of course he would <

Emma had gotten a notification on twitter, so she left messenger to go check it out. For some reason it gave her butterflies, but it was probably just someone liking her tweet.

 

She clicked on twitter and went to the notification, feeling dizzy when it told her that Zachary Levi had answered her tweet.

 

She pushed it and read. He wrote that he was happy to see her interest and hoped to see her in San Diego and then a link to apply to be a volunteer.

 

Emma knew it was nothing special and he probably wrote like that to everyone who asked about volunteering, but it still made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

 

She wrote back right away, thanking him for the help and then she hurried back to messenger.

She wrote to Julie.  
> Wee, guess who just answered me personally on my tweet ? Zac, he wrote how to apply and that he hoped to see me there <

Julie answered.  
> Congratulations my beautiful. He probably saw those pictures I took of you. Just you wait, you are totally ready to score that <

Emma shook her head and went to the link to fill out the application to be a volunteer. She really hoped she would be chosen.


	2. Getting a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a new twitter friend

The next morning, when Emma got up and logged onto twitter, she saw she had a new follower. She went to check out his profile. It was some american guy called Charles.

 

He didn't write to many personal things, but he followed many of the same things as her and he had some very insightful tweets about things that interested her, so she followed him back.

 

She was often told that she at 27 years old was to old for the things she was interested in and that she was a nerd or geek, but she really didn't care. She wouldn't let people dictate her.

 

She actually never had a serious boyfriend. It was easy enough for her to get men's interest, but they prefered to date the girls who were into makeup and clothes, and not the one who was into superheroes, tv shows and computer games.

 

Emma was happy enough with the way she looked. She was slim but shapely and 5'6, she had red curly hair and sky blue eyes and she could easily make the men oogle her. She just didn't want to, she mostly wore jeans and a t-shirt and no makeup.

 

She pulled on her worn out nerd machine T-shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail, before hopping on her bike and getting to work. She worked in a shop selling cartoons, roleplaying stuff and other things nerdy.

 

They had mostly boys and men coming into the store, and a lot of the teenage boys were flirting with her, but they were to young for her. And they few men old enough coming in, wasn't really interested in the nerdy girl behind the counter.

 

But she loved her job, she got to work with things she was interested in and spend all day talking about it with like minded people.

 

When she got home, she turned on her lap top and went on twitter, she had gotten a PM, it was from her new follower and she opened it.

> Hi Emma. Sorry for just writing to you like this. I just happened to stumble upon your profile and saw that we had a lot of common interests. I hope it is okay ? Regards Charles <

Normally Emma didn't really liked when strangers wrote her privately, but there was something about his profile, even though he didn't have a single picture of himself. But at least he didn't seem creepy.

> Hi Charlie (Can I call you Charlie ?) it is fine. I noticed on you profile that you had a lot of interesting tweets and it is alway fun to talk to someone you can relate to. Hugs Emma <

She was surprised when he answered back almost right away.

 

> Hi again Emma, of course you can. What have you been doing all day ? Love Charlie <

She smiled to herself and answered.

 

> Been at work. I work in a store selling cartoons and nerdy stuff, so I get to nerd all day long, what about you ? <

> Wow that is a cool job, I would love to do something like that. These days I spend most of my time at the office, not so exciting. I saw you were thinking about coming over here for the comic con, that is a long trip, isn't it ? <

Over here ? She thought, wondering if he lived in the area or he just ment USA.

 

> Yes I have been putting money aside for a year, but my priority is actually Nerd Hq. But yes a long trip and expensive, so I hope to get a volunteer spot. Are you going ? Do you live in the area ? <

> Why Nerd Hq instead of the big comic con ? And yes I am there every year, so I will definitely come. I live in LA, so that isn't that far, which is good <

She thought about it before answering.

 

> It just seems so much more intimate and honest. I love the panels and it goes to a great cause. I have been travelling with UNICEF for 6 months and I have volunteered at a kids ward at a hospital, so I know how much this means. Cool not jealous at all no <

> You sound like an awesome person, one of those others like me try to live up to, that is so cool. I actually prefer Nerd Hq to and spend most of my time there <

It was a long time ago she had just talked to a stranger like this, mostly she only talked shop with the customers. She wrote.

 

> Oh I am nothing special, but I do my best. We probably all have our heroes we set our standards by and try to live up to. Mine is Zac, what he does with the nerd machine and Nerd Hq is incredible. Sorry if that sounded like a crazy fan girl <

> It actually didn't sounded fan girl like at all, nothing about him being hot or sexy, it sound like it is what he does that you admire him for. He is a really great guy <

She couldn't help asking.

 

> Have you met him ? I do think he is a great actor and he got an amazing voice, but it is his passion and all the good he does that makes him special <

> Yeah I have run into him at Nerd HQ. He is always trying to be very nice, you would probably like him <

> I am sure I would, but even if I get to go, I will probably only see him at a distance, but that is totally okay, that is not why I want to go <

> Well you never know, but elseway you just have to settle for me. Oh work calls, but maybe we could talk some other time ? <

Did she want him to write her again ? Well yeah she actually did.

 

> Sure, it has been fun, have fun at work, see you Emma <

> Talk to you soon, hugs Charlie <

Emma closed her laptop and went to the kitchen to make herself some dinner.


	3. Skype session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Charlie

The next couple of days Emma and Charlie wrote every day. They wrote about everything and nothing, and she already felt that she had known him for a long time. He was just so sweet and so much fun.

 

They had even talked about meeting up at nerd Hq and Emma was starting to look forward to seeing him in real life.

 

"Hi Emse. You seem to be working hard or is it hardly working ?" Julie had come into her work.

 

Emma looked up, from where she was putting a couple of cartoons back in place. "Well hardly working right now, do you want a cup of tea out back ?"

 

"Of course, it has been some time since I heard anything from you. What have you been up to lately ?" In Julie’s world 3 days were a long time.

 

They went out back to the break room and Emma put water over for tea. "I have been at work and I have been writing with a nice guy".

 

"Ohh that I have to hear more about that Emma. Who is he ? Are you going to meet him ?" Julie accepted a cup and looked at her.

 

Emma sat down, she already knew what Julie was going to say. "Maybe, in San Diego. Unfortunately he lives in LA, but we just have so much in common and he got the greatest sense of humour".

 

"Oh God Emma sweetie. There is no future in that. How old is he ? And how does he look ?" Julie looked at bit worried.

 

Emma took a sip of tea. "He is 35 Julie, so a little older than me, but not much, and to be honest I have no idea how he looks, because he has no pictures on his profile".

 

"Emma you know that probably means that he is either fat, ugly or very old. Or maybe he is a kid having fun". Julie knew like she had it all down.

 

"If he is fat or ugly it doesn't matter. I don't care about that, and right now I am not planning on dating him. He is just a very sweet and a nice person and I don't care what my friends look like". Emma said honestly.

 

Julia shook her head. "At least ask him to send you a picture sweetie, so you know what you are dealing with".

 

"But why ? I will never know if the picture is fake. He could find one online and send me and I would be none the wiser". She shrugged.

 

They talked for about half an hour about everything and nothing, and then Julie had to leave for work.

when she got home, she opened twitter and wrote Charlie.  
> Hi sweetie, how are you today ? You probably just got up ? I just got home from work. My friend came by today, she is so skeptical and wanted me to demand to see a picture, but as I said, I will never know if it is really you anyway <

> I hope you had a great day at work, did you ? Yes I just got up. Actually your friend is right, I mean in telling you to be careful, but as you say a picture proves nothing, but if you would like to we could speak on skype ? <

It kind of would be exciting to hear his voice, it would say a lot about him, and she was pretty sure she could hear if he was 15 or 60 years old or something else was way of.  
So she wrote.  
> Sure, that could fun <

Emma had butterflies in her stomach. It was early next morning, a saturday, and she was waiting by the computer. She was going to talk to Charlie over skype for the first time and she almost felt like she was going on a date.

 

She logged on and saw him log on too. She was holding her breath. Then his voice sounded, it was a bit insecure. "Oh good morning Emma. Sorry for the time, but unfortunately I didn't have time to sit down and talk before now".

 

"It is fine really, there is i bit of a time difference. Have you had a good day ?" There was something about his voice. It reminded her about something or someone, but she blew it of, people always sounded differently on the phone and over computers.

 

He sighed. "Yeah ad a bit of a busy day and stressed too, but we got a lot done. We have a big thing coming up soon, so there is a bit of a run on right now".

 

"You have to be bone tired then, we can talk some other time if you rather just go to bed ?" She didn't want him to stay up late for her.

 

He laughed softly. "No it is fine. Actually nice to be able to relax a bit and empty the head of work things, makes it easier to sleep".

 

"I know everything about that. If you have a lot in your head, it is just impossible to sleep, and you need it even more". She said.

 

"Have you any fun plans for today ? Or are you going to work ?" He asked her curiously.

 

She smiled. She really liked his voice, it was warm and smooth. He sounded a bit younger than his age, but not like really young, and she felt pretty convinced that he was honest. "Just meating with a friend".

 

"The one who was skeptical ? I hope you can calm her now, unless I scare you away". He laughed, Emma liked the way he laughed.

 

"I am not so sure she can be calmed, she has a hard time trusting people. But until now I am not scared, you voice reminds me about someone though". She said thoughtfully.

 

He went quiet for a moment. "Someone that gives you positive associations I hope, but your voice always kind of sound like someone else through here".

 

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but you sound like someone I know, but yeah you are right, ones voice always do sound funny through electronics. I always hated listening to myself". She said grinning.

 

She had a feeling he was smiling. "I don't think you sound weird, actually I think you have a very pretty voice".

 

Emma was happy he couldn't see her, because she was blushing. "Thank you, but I don't really know if I believe that".

 

"I would never say it if I didn't mean it. By they way, and I hope it is okay to ask ? But is that your natural hair color on those pictures ?" He asked.

 

When she was younger Enma had hated having red hair, but the color had gotten deeper with time and now she loved it. "Yup, all my own. What color is your hair ?"

 

"Wow I love you color, a lot of people pay good money to get something like that. My hair is just boring and brown". He answered.

 

She was trying to imagine what he looked like, but she had no idea. "Well brown hair isn't boring".

 

"Do you know yet if you are coming over her for nerd Hq ? It would be nice to meat you". He asked sounding excited and nervous.

 

He actually wanted to meet him even more, now after talking to him. "I am almost certain that I do, and yes I would be fun to meet up"

 

"Well I really hope you come, but I better get to bed now. I kind of have a long day of work to do tomorrow, but I hope we can talk again some other day". He yawned.

 

"Get to bed, you sound done for, and let's talk again soon. Sleep well". She ended the call and just sat for a bit, smiling to herself.

 

She meet up with Julie at a cafe and they sat down with a cup of tea each and a piece of pie.

 

"Well are you still writing with that creepy twitter guy ?" Julie asked looking at her.

 

Emma got a bit annoyed, why did she have to be so judgmental about it. "He is not creepy at all and we talked over skype this morning. He sounds totally normal".

 

"Calm down Emma. People just tend to lie a lot on the net and I don't want to see you get hurt if he turns out to be someone else than he lets on". Julie looked at her with an excufull expression.

 

Emma sighed. "I know, I know, but I just feel like I can trust him. I don't know why, he just seems so real somehow".

 

"I hope that you are right, but to bad he lives on the other side of the earth if he really is as great as you seem to think". Julia smiled at her.

 

Emma blushed. "Oh we are just friends, but we are going to meet up at nerd hq. He is there every year".

 

"Well why am I not surprised that he is a nerd ? So he probably has glasses, a lot of pimples and braces". Julie giggled.

 

"Julie for God's sake, he is 35 years old, so I don't think so, but it wouldn't matter to me if he did". Emma answered.

 

They sat for some time, talking and having fun guessing what Charlie might look like.


	4. Long talks and butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets to know Charlie better

Emma was elated they day she could finally order her plane ticket and book a cheap motel in San Diego. She was actually going and she was going to meet Charlie for real.

 

They were talking almost every day on skype and a couple of days ago they had exchanged phone numbers. Since then she had been getting several texts a day from him.

 

She wasn't happy to admit it, but she really liked him, even though she found it a bit embarrassing when she had never met him and didn't even knew what he looked like.

 

But he was just so easy to talk to. They were talking about everything. He had easy to laughter and they had the same kind of humour. She just wished he had been from Denmark and not half-way around the world.

 

There wasn't a long time left now before she were leaving and Emma had finally gotten some amazing news. She hurried up calling Julie. "Hey Julle, guess what I got today ?"

 

"Sounds like something good, so knowing you, probably something nerdy like a new comic book or something". Julie said giggling.

 

"Ha ha very funny, no I got my mail that I has been picked as a volunteer at nerd Hq. It is going to be so cool, and if I am lucky I might see Zac". She said happily.

 

Julie said thoughtfully. "And you are meeting you lover boy too, well you are going to get busy running after all those men".

 

"You are incurable Julie. I just want to meet Zac because he is so amazing and well Charlie.. I don't know what will happen when we meet". She said.

 

"Well you have to keep me updated on messenger, so I know how many nerdy boyfriends you get, maybe you end up coming home with a klingon". Julie said giggling.

 

Emma shook her head and looked at the watch. "You are crazy, but got to go. Charlie is coming on skype in 5 minutes, talk to you later".

 

She ended her call to Julie and went to get a cup of tea, before sitting down with her computer, waiting for Charlie to come online.

 

"Hi there, had a nice day at work ?" She heard Charlie's always happy voice from the computer.

 

Emma caught herself smiling at the screen. "Well a pretty good day at work and generally a fantastic day. I got my mail today that I am going to be volunteering at nerd Hq".

 

"How funny, I got mine too today, so I guess that kind of makes us colleagues". He said with a sweet little chuckle.

 

"Oh that is so cool, I almost can't wait. It is going to be awesome meeting all those interesting people and help make a difference". Suddenly it just felt like at was way to long before she were going.

 

His voice were teasing. "And it has nothing at all to do with meeting a certain movie star ?"

 

"Ha ha, okay I would love to meet him, but there is someone I would like to meet even more, so no need to be jealous sir". She blushed from being so honest with him.

 

He chuckled again and said. "Oh don't worry, I don't feel threatened by him or the least jealous".

 

Emma thought it was nice that he was confident and not the jealous type. "And you shouldn't. I don't know him, but I do know you".

 

"When do you arrive anyway ? First at Thursday or ?" He sounding rather curious.

 

"No I arrive already on Tuesday morning, it was cheaper flying in there and it will get me a little time to get over the jet lag before it is all happening". She answered.

 

He made a thinking sound. "Sounds very sensibly. I won't be there before Thursday unfortunately, but I really look forward to meeting you".

 

"I am really happy about meeting you too. I kind of feel we already know each other". She bit her lip.

 

He sounded kind of relieved. "So do I, even though my friends keep telling me that I am crazy".

 

"Oh I can feel you, Julies new idea is that you are probably klingon". She said giggling.

 

He erupted in a high sweet laughter, that made her laugh too. "Hab sosli' quch ! My klingon is a bit rusty I am afraid".

 

"So you are insulting my mother now ?" She answered, revealing that she knew the klingon insult meaning 'your mother has a smooth forehead'.

 

He spluttered with laughter. "Do you know hot it is when a beautiful woman understand klingon ?"

 

She blushed and was happy that he couldn't see her. Then she heard a bell ring through the computer and he said. "Oh sorry I got to go, there is someone at the door I need to talk to".

 

"That is totally fine, talk to you soon again right ?" She asked and got ready to close the conversation down.

 

"Yup as fast as possible my beautiful". And then he was gone. Emma closed down skype, and saw she had gotten a mail.

 

She went in to open it, and it turned out it was a mail from The Nerd Machine saying that if any of the volunteers were in the area early, then they would be grateful to have extra help Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday morning. The mail was signed by Zac personally.

 

Emma hurried up an answered that she would be happy to help, as she was already there. A few minutes later a short mail came back from Zac, telling her she was a gem and that he looked forward to meeting her, making butterflies erupt in her stomach.


	5. San Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Emma is on her way

Finally it was the day of her trip and she almost couldn't wait. She talked to Charlie right before leaving for the airport and she promised to text him as soon as she reached San Diego, to let him know that she had arrived safely.

 

She was happy that she was flying out early in the morning. It made it easier for her to sleep some of the way and due to time difference she arrived just after lunch local time.

 

It wasn't possible to fly directly, so she had to change flight in London. She send Charlie a text from the airport, and when she boarded the second flight she started watching a movie, but soon she was asleep.

 

She slept most of the flight and were a bit groggy when she got of the plane. Finally she was there. She got a taxi to her motel. It was cheap and not exactly luxury but it was close to comic con and nerd Hq.

 

Emma checked in and put her stuff in her room. Then she had a quick shower, which were so nice after the long trip.

 

She was wondering what to wear, but then thought that she was there to work and not to make an impression. So she just put on a pair of skinny jeans and her beloved Super Mario T-shirt, braiding her hair into two braids, she skipped the make-up.

 

There were still about an hour till the time she had been told they would open at Nerd Hq. So she went for a little walk of the area finding out where everything was, and she send Charlie a text that she had arrived.

 

He answered back quickly that he wished he could drive to San Diego right away, but unfortunately he had stuff to take care of and that he hoped she wouldn't run away with someone else before he arrived.

 

She smiled at his text. It kind of felt like they were dating, even though they hadn't talked about it. It had just evolved naturally.

 

Emma vent back to the children's museum where nerd Hq where held, while thinking about how it would be meeting Charlie. Would it be just as natural when they finally saw each other or would it be weird ?

 

The door was still locked when she reached the museum, but she saw a red van with a nerd machine logo holding outside, so she knocked on the glass door.

 

It was only a few seconds, then someone were coming to open the door. It was an older gentleman with a grey beard and she recognised him right away as Zac's father.

 

He opened the door and send her a friendly smile. "Welcome, you must be Emma from Denmark right ? I am Darrell".

 

"Hi, yes I am Emma". She extended her hand and he shook it with a firm handshake.

 

"Come with me, we are just planning everything. Not so much happening today". He locked the door after them and Emma followed, wondering a bit why they had asked for help if nothing were happening.

 

They went to a smaller room. It had a big table in the middle with a lot of papers on it, there were only three men in the room and Emma recognised all of them.

 

They all looked up and the one closest to them walked over and shook her hand it was Eric Blackmon. He was a photographer and a big man with a big black beard.  
He had a friendly smile and a twinkle in his eyes that she liked. "Welcome Emma, I am Eric".

 

"Thank you so much, it is great finally being here". She answered happily, butterflies starting to erupt in her stomach.

 

She walked over to the table, first was David Coleman, co-founder of the nerd machine, he also shook her hand. "I hope you had a pleasant trip, I am David".

 

"I did thank you. I slept most of the way, so it didn't feel that long". She said with a smile.

 

She looked at the last person in the room. His long body were bent over the table, a cap pulled down over his eyes and he looked to be deeply consumed by the papers, David kicked the leg of the table. "Earth to Zac, come say hello to our guest".

 

He looked up, and it looked like he took a deep breath. Then he walked around the table. His face lighting up with a beautiful smile, before engulfing her in his long arms, hugging her. "Hi Emma, wonderful to see you".


	6. A present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a gift from Zac

Emma tried to keep her head on straight. It would be embarrassing to have a silly fangirl breakdown. After all, she was a grown woman and not a teenager, but that hug kind of pulled the ground from under her.

 

She couldn't help but notice that he smelled great, warm, masculine and a bit spicy and that his arm felt so strong around her. She looked up at him, wow he really was ridiculously tall.

 

"Thank you, I am so happy to be a part of this". She actually managed to sound quite normal.

 

He smiled at her and she got a weird feeling that he reminded her of someone, but of course she was so used to seeing him on tv that it felt like knowing him a bit.

 

"We are happy that you want to help and that you came early, there won't be much today, but we can always use an extra hand". He said.

 

"Emma could you give me a hand getting some things from the van ?" Darrell, Zac’s father was asking her.

 

She turned toward him, and walked over. "Of course, that is kind of why I am here, so let's go get it".

 

When they walked out, she turned and looked back through the glass door, seeing David elbowing Zac in the ribs, saying something that made Zac blush and nod, and she wondered what that was about.

 

Darrell asked her about all and nothing while they walked to the car, getting some big crates and bags inside, and Emma liked him right away, they had a nice time working.

 

When they were done they walked back to the other three, and she could hear them talk and laugh from far away, she could clearly hear Zac's voice, but as soon as they walked through the door he was back to staring at his papers.

 

"Is there more we need to so right now Zac ?" His father looked at him and cleared his throat when he didn't get an answer.

 

Zac looked up, biting his lip. "Uhmm could you help David and Eric set up the office ?"

 

Darrell nodded and all three of the disappeared from the room. Emma suddenly realising she was left alone with Zac.

 

She was just standing there, waiting to see if he would say something, but he seemed deeply in his own thoughts looking at those papers again, and she took the opportunity to get a better look at him. He was even taller than she had expected and more handsome.

 

She felt he kind of avoided her, but that was just silly. He just had a lot he needed to get ready.

 

He had his cap on backwards now and she could see his eyes move back and forth over the paper. She thought he had beautiful eyes, they had a hazel color mix she hadn't seen anything quite like it before.

 

She cleared her throat and he looked up at her. "Is there anything I can do ? Now that I am here ?"

 

"Could you help me put the posters up in the entrance hall ?" He grabbed a crate with posters in and looked at her. 

 

"Of course, is there anything else we need ?" She asked, it had dawned on her that she apparently was the only volunteer coming in early and she found it a bit weird.

 

He nodded towards a smaller crate on the table. "If you could grab that I would be grateful".

 

She smiled and grabbed the crate, and he walked over opening the door, holding it for her, as she walked out, then he followed her to the entrance hall.

 

—————————————————————————————————

She was standing with her arms stretched holding the poster in place, while Zac attached it. He had to lean over her to reach, and he glanced down at her. "I like your T-shirt".

 

"Thank you, it is an original from the game was released". She answered with a smile.

 

He send her a lopsided grin as he put the last piece of tape on the poster. "Cool, not very often you see the originals".

 

"I can't wait to see all the new nerch you have in the store this year, and now I don't get killed by the import taxes". She said dreamingly.

 

He bit his lip and looked very secretive, then he whispered. "Do you want a sneak peak on some of it ?"

 

Her eyes went wide and she just had to pick up her jaw from the floor. "Seriously ? Are you allowed to show me ? But Yes, of course, I would love to".

 

"Just a moment, I just go grab my bag, I only have my own ones here". He went to the car and brought bag a big bag, putting it on the table.

 

He opened it and started pulling shirts, T-shirts and caps out, showing them to her.  
"Wow this is amazeballs, I just have to get one of those". She said pointing to a camouflage colored cap with the nerd machine logo on it.

 

Zac put it on her head and made sure it sat right. "Well it does look really good on you".

 

"Uhh thanks, well now I really have to get one". She said blushing slightly, wanting to take it of.

 

Zac grabbed her hand, shaking his head slightly. "No need, keep this one. It's a present".

 

She blushed a lot and looked up at him, he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist, but let go when he realised. "Thank you Zachary, you didn't need to do that".

 

"Please call me Zac and you are welcome, it was my pleasure". He turned his back to her, starting to pack the other things away in the bag, then putting it back in the car.

 

In that moment the three others came down the stairs and Darrell asked. "All done, are the two of you ready to go grab a bite to eat ?"

 

"Yup all done here to, you do wanna join us right ?" Zac looked at Emma, who nodded happily surprised by the invitation.

 

When they walked out the door, she saw David tab Zac on the shoulder, making a head motion toward the cap she was wearing and Zac shrugged, making David smile resignedly.

 

Emma wondered what that was about, he probably wasn't allowed to give away the new nerch when it wasn't for sale yet.


	7. A toast to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner and talk about Charlie

They went to a nearby restaurant and Emma was seated between Zac and his father. When they got the menu she were eyeing the prices, she had to be careful how much she spend.

 

"Don't worry about money, it is my treat, as a thank you for your help". Zac apparently had noticed what she was doing and leaned in whispering in her ear.

 

She smiled and whispered back. "Thank you very much, but it wasn't necessary".

 

They ordered their food and were talking about everything that would happen the next couple of days. Emma mostly listened and just sucked up everything she thought might be useful.

 

"I was thinking we could use Emma as a kind of head of the volunteers, now she is the first one here and we can get her in on everything before everyone else arrives". Zac smiled at her and looked around the table.

 

They all nodded and David said. "Fine with me, if Emma feels she is up to it. We need someone else now Shekinah is not here".

 

Suddenly they were all looking at her and she felt her face grow hot. "Yes of course, I would love to".

 

"You just have to help distributing the other volunteers to the right places and step in where needed". Zac said smiling at her.

 

Their food arrived and they started eating. Emma had a hard time understanding that this were actually happening to her, little nerdy Emma from Denmark.

 

"So what do you do back in Denmark Emma ?" Darrell looked at her curiously asking.

 

She hurried up chewing her food before answering. "I work in a shop selling cartoons, roleplaying stuff and things like that".

 

"A very different job for a girl, but I am sure it is very fitting for you". He said and send her a friendly smile.

 

Emma found it funny being called a girl. "It fits me perfectly and I love going to work, I met a lot of cool people with the same interests as me".

 

"You got to be very popular with all the young men coming in to buy cartoons". Eric said in a teasing tone.

 

Emma sighed. "Yes the teenage boys wants to flirt a lot, but the ones close to my own age they rather have the girls that are interested in clothes and make-up or the serious girls that reads at the university".

 

"They must be completely bonkers". Zac said and everyone at the table turned to look at him, making him blush and look panicking at David

 

"Oh so no boyfriend I take it ?" David hurriedly asked and Zac send him a thankful glance.

 

Emma shook her head but then she smiled. "No or maybe, I have been talking with this guy on twitter. Yeah I know, very cliche, but we just have so much in common".

 

"And this mystery guy have you ever met him in real life ?" David asked her, seeming really curious.

 

"His name is Charlie, and no he lives here in LA, but we have talked a lot on skype. He is coming here Thursday he is a volunteer too and we are going to me meet for the first time".she smiled a little shy about telling.

 

Now it was Zac asking her. "And this Charlie guy, do you like, like him like him, even though you have never met him ?" He could be really ugly".

 

"I have never seen him, so I don't know what he looks like, but looks don't really matter much to me. He is very sweet and yes I guess that I like him like him". She said grinning.

 

"Well good luck with you Charlie then". Darrell said and they all raised their glasses toasting to love.


	8. Alone in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meet up with Zac in the morning

When they were done eating they walked outside and they all bit her a goodnight. Darrell, David and Eric all hugged her and told her they would see her the next day. They had already started walking when Zac came over, he smiled a bit insecure, but pulled her into a hug.

 

She caught herself closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. It was something she would never forget and she still felt kind of like being in a dream.

 

"Could you come early tomorrow, like around 8 am ?" He whispered close to her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin.

 

"Yeah sure, no problem if it is needed". She answered looking up at him and sending him a smile.

 

He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but then her father called for him. "Are you coming Zac ?"

 

"Yeah coming now, see you tomorrow Emma". He send her one last smile and hurried after the others.

Emma went back to her hotel. She texted Charlie on the way.  
‘Hi sweetie, apparently I was the only volunteer coming in today. We got a few little things out of the way and I have the honour of leading the volunteers. Everyone are super nice. Can't wait for you to get here‘.

It took five minutes then she got an answer.  
‘So good to hear from you, sounds exciting. I am guessing you have met Zac the‘.

She smiled at the thought.  
‘Yeah, I helped him with some posters and he gave me one of the new totally cool caps. We have just been out having dinner all of us‘.

She locked herself into her room and vent to brush her teeth, when she came back she had gotten a text.   
‘Oh so I might have to fear you running of with Zac before I get there anyway ?’

Emma smiled, he had put a winking smiley at the end, she knew he was just teasing her.  
‘Don't worry, you have nothing to fear, even though he is really sweet, but you are the one I like’.

‘Well I am really happy to hear that, because I like you to. But you better get some sleep, I am guessing you have an early morning tomorrow’.

She smiled at his message and her heart beated just a bit faster.  
‘Yeah you are right. Sleep tight sweetie‘.

‘Goodnight my beautiful. Sweet dreams’.  
She read his last message, then she made sure her alarm would ring and shut of the light.

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

When the alarm clock rang next morning, she jumped out of bed, taking a quick shower and pulling on a pair of cut of jeans and a nerd hq tank top, at last she put on the cap she had gotten from Zac the day before.

 

She bought a croissant at a bakery on her way there and hummed while she walked, it was already warm out and the sun was shining.

 

There was no one there when she arrived, but two minutes later she heard a voice behind her. "Morning Emma, you look bright this morning".

 

"Morning Zac". She turned and saw he was alone. He was wearing camouflage shorts and a short sleeved blue button down shirt.

 

He smiled at her and unlocked the door. "Are you ready to get started ? We have a lot to get done today, they other volunteers start to come around 3 pm".

 

"The others, your dad, Eric and David, aren't they not coming ?" She looked around a bit confused, was it only her and Zac ?

 

He opened the door to her. "They wanted to sleep a little longer, there is not going to be to much sleep the next couple of days. They are coming in a couple of hours".

 

They went inside and he closed and locked the door after them. "I was thinking that I could show you were everything is going to be and explain what it is I want you to do, would that be okay ?"

 

"Perfectly fine with me. You explain and I listen". She send him a sweet smile and he started talking as they walked.

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

Emma were laughing, they were standing on the stage and Zac were telling her a funny story from one of the previous years, she loved listening to him talk, he was such a gifted speaker that it was impossible not to get sucked in.

 

"Well so it is here you two are hiding, morning Emma". David stuck his head through the door, smiling at them.

 

Emma said good morning and Zac sighed. "We are coming now. I was just showing Emma around and explaining everything".

 

They went with David out, finding the others at the entrance, talking to a couple of men, it was technicians putting up the gaming stations.

 

The day went by pretty fast, they were super busy and before they knew it the other volunteers started coming and Emma was presented as the replacement for Zac's sister. She usually ran the volunteers but she was on maternity leave.

 

Emma had been nervous if she was the right one for the job, but she actually felt that it went pretty good as soon as she found her rhythm and she enjoyed it.

 

It was exciting but very hard, there was so much to do, luckily everyone did their very best and worked hard. She didn't see much of Zac, other than short moments here and there and she was astonished by the energy he displayed and the work he put in, working twice a much anyone else.


	9. Charlie arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Finally meets Charlie and he is nothing like she expected

Emma was really tired that evening and only send a short message to Charlie. Telling him that she was done for, and would go to bed, but she was looking forward to seeing him the next day.

 

The next morning she was so excited she didn't even had time to get nervous. She jumped out of bed and into the shower, after that she put on her volunteers T-shirt and skinny jeans and twisted hair up into a bun.

 

Zac was starting out with hosting his own panel at 10 am as the first and Emma were very busy making sure there were enough volunteers to help at the panel and the rest was were they needed to be.

 

She had only run into Zac shortly, wishing him a good morning and getting a hurried hug. She hadn't seen him since, but hoped she would get to see at least some of the panel.

Shortly before the first panel she got a text. She sneaked a look at it, because she expected it to be Charlie, telling when he would be there and it was from him.  
‘Hi gorgeous. I have arrived. I have been sent backstage to work, so are you coming by to say hi ?’

She just had to help get the last audiences inside, then she could take a short break to go say hi. She couldn't wait to meet him.  
‘I'll just finish up here, then I be with you in a second. Can't wait‘.

Emma finished up as fast as possible and hurried backstage. She had butterflies in her stomach. How did he look ? Should she shake his hand or hug him ?

 

It was pretty dark back there, the only light coming from the stage door, and first she couldn't see anyone. "Charlie ?"

 

"Hi Emma". He stepped out from the shadow, but as he had his back against the door and the only light, she still couldn't see him clearly, just his silhouette.

 

She walked slowly up to him, something about him seemed familiar. Her stomach did a tumble and she still didn't really know what to do.

 

"Well it is nice finally seeing you, even if I technically can't see you". She said it with a nervous giggle.

 

He moved and she cursed the light behind him, making it impossible for her to see anything but a tall dark figure. Oh he is quite tall she realised. His voice a bit muffled, like he was biting his lips while he talked. "And so wonderful to see you, I almost couldn't wait".

 

She was almost right in front of him now, in a second she would be close en enough to see his face. But before she got a look at him, he grabbed her and pulled in, kissing her softly.

 

Emma was surprised, she hadn’t expected it, but it just felt so right and she let herself get caught up in it, kissing him back.

 

His lips were soft but demanding and she caught herself thinking that she couldn't care less how he looked, his kiss were amazing and it just felt so perfect.

 

Her hands were on his neck and in his hair, it was soft and long enough for her to run her fingers through. He had either stubbles or a beard, because she felt it tickle her. His hands were on her lower back, pulling her into him.

 

The stage door was opened ajar and someone called. "Zac we are ready for you now".

 

She just had time to think that it would be pretty embarrassing if they were standing in his way, when Charlie let her go and answered. "Okay coming".

 

Emma was already pretty dizzy and short of breath from the kiss and now the earth was spinning. What was happening here ? Her brain was running in circles trying to make ends meet.

 

He leaned down to her ear whispering. "Sorry, I wasn't completely honest with you Emma. I will explain everything after".

 

She watched him slip through the door and onto the stage, she had just been kissing Zac and now she realised, there were no Charlie. It had been him all along, there were only Zac.


	10. Torn and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is unsure how to feel

Emma snug in through a side door to watch the panel and check that everything was working out with the volunteers. Zac's dad Darrell was standing right inside de door.  
"Hi Emma, I was wondering where you were". He send her a friendly smile and Emma was wondering whether he or the others had known.

 

She smiled back and stood next to him. "Well there were something I needed to sort out".

 

She looked at the stage, Zac was answering a question. He was filled with nervous energy and constantly taking his cap of and on, running his hand through his hair messing it up.

 

Emma didn't know what to do, she was actually a bit cross with him, he had lied to her and she had no idea how much was for really why he had done it.

But she also understood why he hadn't just told her who he was. She was sure he had wanted her to know him and not just be interested in what he was.

 

What she didn't get at all was why he had written her in the first place ? She was just an ordinary girl from Denmark. And why he hadn't told the truth right away two days ago.

 

Emma looked at stage again. He had the audience eating out of his hand and she knew there probably were quite a lot of women in the room, who would love for him to kiss them like he had just kissed her.

 

He mentioned his father and pointed to him. His eyes caught Emma's across the room and he stopped in the middle of a sentence, lighting up in one of those smiles that she thought could make flowers bloom.

 

People started to turn in their seats to see what or whom he was looking at and Emma tried desperately to make him continue. He cleared his throat and started talking again and Emma breathed more easily.

 

"Well it was wasn't his old father that made him go silent, don't think that ever happened before". Darrell winked at her and she felt herself blush.

 

When the panel were almost done Emma snug out and behind the stage. She was waiting for him in the now lighted back room.

 

She was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him sternly when he walked out. He stopped in his track and for a short moment he looked like he wanted to turn and run, the he sighed and walked over to her.

 

"You and me right now, we need to talk Zac". Her voice sounded a bit more angry than she wanted it to, as she tried to mask her uncertainty.

 

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Come this way, might be better if we are alone".

 

She didn't really feel like making a scene in front of a lot of people and risk something getting out, maybe ending in the tabloids or on the net, so she followed him.

 

He opened a door to a smaller room, which had been turned into an office. David was sitting at a computer writing something. "Hey David, could we just borrow the office for a minute ?"

 

"Sure Zac". David got up, sending Zac a questioning look. Zac nodded and David hurried out, closing the door after him.

 

Zac turned to face her, leaning against the table, his hands moving nervously around, fiddling with everything within reach. "Okay then, let's talk".

 

"Why Zac ? Why pretend to be someone else ? Why did you write me ? And why didn't you tell me Tuesday ? And why did you ask me to come Tuesday as the only one ?" The questions just tumbled out.

 

He sighed. "Well to start from one end. I don't know why, it is not something I usually do, writing strangers, but I saw your pictures and read the things you wrote and I just felt like I needed to get to know you".

 

"Oh". She felt the heat rise into her cheeks, and she didn't know what else to say to that.

 

Zac shrugged. "I couldn't just present myself, usually that makes people not be themselves, and it makes it damn hard to get to know people".

 

"That part I kind of get, it can't be easy when people know you or think that they do". She smiled with understanding.

 

"I asked you to come Tuesday from purely selfish reasons. I couldn't wait to meet you, but I was afraid you would be angry with me, maybe even hate me, when you found out the truth, so I procrastinated. I am sorry about that". He looked at her, to see her reaction.

 

She bit her lip and then asked. "What now the Zac ? Where are we ? What do you expect from me ?"

 

"My feelings are no different. I am still the same as when you thought I was Charlie, my name is the only lie. I really like you Emma and I would like very much to get to know you for real". He straightened to his full height.

 

She didn't knew what she was feeling right now. "Zac you need to give me some time okay ? I have to get used to this".

 

"It is okay Emma, take the time you need". He put his hand on her arm, sending her a small smile, but they both knew their time were limited.


	11. Give him a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to have an opinion

There were a knock on the door and Zac removed his hand from her arm. "Yes, come on in".

 

"It's just me, they are looking for you Zac. You have a smiles for smiles appointment before the next panel, remember ?" David poked his head in.

 

"Oh fuck I forgot. I better get going Emma, could we continue this talk later ?" He looked at her nervously.

 

She nodded and smiled a calming smile. "Yes of course, better hurry up get to your appointment. We don't want you to disappoint your fans".

 

She looked after him as he hurried out. She felt bad for holding him from his appointment, smiles for smiles was an opportunity for people to get their photos taken with the different stars if they donated a small amount of money to operation smile.

 

"Well I know it is really none of my business, but I thought you might like to hear my two cents on this ?" Emma almost jumped when David spoke to her, she had forgot he was standing there.

 

She looked up at him, well no harm in hearing what he had to say. "Okay then, give it to me".

 

"I have known Zac for a long time and I rarely seen him this interested in someone if ever sweetie. He has been driving everybody completely bonkers for the past two months, talking about you". He shrugged and sat back down at his computer.

 

She send David a smile and vent out to do the job she was there to do, the thoughts running wild in her head, it was still hard for her to make sense of it all.

 

The next panel was Zac himself too and Emma snug into the back again, standing next to his father, she smiled at him. "Hi again Darrell".

 

"You know Emma, not to butt in and I know you are probably angry with Zac right now, he did act kind of stupid". He said friendly.

 

There it is again she thought, apparently everyone else knew and they all seem to have an opinion to, but she knew they meant well. "Well I don't know if I am angry, but I am pretty confused and a bit insecure".

 

"It is quite understandable sweetie, but give him a chance. He is actually a great guy, even though I might not be all that objective". He smiled and shrugged.

 

Zac came on stage and she whispered back. "I am going to consider it at least".

 

Emma watched him as he was standing on stage, talking passionately, this had been her dream, getting to be here, listening to this amazing man in real life.

 

But it seemed she had gotten more, and that she could get even more if she wanted, but she was uncertain if she could contain it, afraid if he could live up the her ideas of him, he was just a human being after all and what when she went back home ?

 

After the panel she was really busy, as it was lunch time and the volunteers was having breaks to eat, so she didn't get to see Zac at all before it was time for the panel.

 

The next panel was the first one with a guest Felicia Day, it was Emma's job to greet her and get her to the stage. Emma mostly knew her from her role in Supernatural and found her to be funny and sweet to talk to.

 

She was listening to the panel backstage watching on a monitor, it was a super fun panel and Emma was ready to let out first Felicia and then Zac.

 

Zac gave Felicia a friendly hug. "Thank you for coming over here and spend time with us. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Emma ? She has come all the way from Denmark".

 

"Always happy to be here Zac and yes Emma was the one who greeted me when I arrived". Felicia smiled at her.

 

Zac awkwardly put a hand on Emmas shoulder. "Could you show Felicia over to smiles for smiles ? And after that I need you here if it is okay ?"

 

"Of course". Emma smiled at him but looked at her feet, then she went to open the door, letting Felicia get out first.

 

When they had been walking for a bit, Felicia casually asked. "So you and Zac, how long have you been an item ?"

 

"Oh we are not, we are .. Well it is complicated, why do you think we are ?" Emma sighed and blushed a bit.

 

"Because he is looking at you like a lost puppy wanting the love of its owner and you don't seem to know what to do with yourself to hide your feelings. It just oozes from you two, that there is something there". She said grinning.

 

They were at the photo booth and Emma smiled. "Well you got here safely, and thank you for doing this".

 

"I am happy to do so, it is for a great cause.. and Emma ?" She arched on eyebrow.

 

Emma stopped, turned and looked at her. "Yeah is there anything I can do for you ?"

 

"You can get back there and do something about that beautiful man waiting for you. Don't let that one slip away". She winked at her.

 

Emma nodded and walked away smiling, apparently everyone else wanted to see them together, but she still had her doubts about what she wanted.


	12. Cheeky lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch break and a request

She found Zac. He was just chatting with some fans and she just waited for him to get done and walk over to her.

 

"What did you need me for ?" She looked at him. Inside her head a million thoughts where milling around.

 

A naughty smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth and he looked like he was about to make a dirty suggestion, but stopped himself. "I was just thinking that you might want to go grab some lunch ?"

 

"That actually sounds like a really great idea and it is about time that you take a break". She looked at him sternly. He had so much do do the next couple of days, he needed to look out for himself.

 

He offered her his arm and she accepted it. "Then let's go get something to eat. I got a little more than an hour before the next panel".

 

He led her into one of the room not accessible for the guests. There were two tables, one to sit at and one with boxes of food and a cooler with drinks in it.

 

"You can just take what you want". He said pointing at the table and she went to look through the boxes.

 

She grabbed a shrimp salad for herself and looked at Zac. He was just emptying a can of coke in long thirsty gulps. "Can I get you anything ?"

 

He licked the last drops from his lips and Emma bit her lip, getting a urgent and frustrating urge to kiss those lips. He answered. "Is there any chicken salad left ?"

 

"Here is a chicken and bacon one ?" She held the small container up, after having rummaged a little.

 

"Great, what do you want to drink ?" He opened a small fridge and got a bottle of water out.

 

She didn't need to think about it. "Just water for me to. I think we'll be getting enough unhealthy liquid at the party tonight".

 

He turned and arched one eyebrow. "Oh that I can guarantee, those parties never gets boring".

 

He put the water on the table and she sat down, handing him the chicken salad. He put it at the table and went to get forks and napkins.

 

"Here you go Emma". He was standing behind her, leaning over her, resting one hand on the table next to her, putting a fork down next to her salad.

 

She could feel the heat from his body and her throat suddenly felt dry. She was thinking about their kiss and breathed in deeply, which didn't help her at all, as all she breathed in was his scent.

 

"Thank you Zac". Her voice wouldn't co-operate and it sounded almost like a quack. He was so not playing fair right now, he had to know what he was doing to her.

 

He leaned further down, whispering into her ear, his voice teasing. "My pleasure darling".

 

He straightened up and walked around the table, sitting down. She was glaring at him. He had a smug smirk on his face, making her kick him under the table.

 

"Ouch you kicked me ?" He looked at her very surprised, pulling his legs under his chair, rubbing his shin with his hand.

 

She smiled at her sweetly. "Whoops my foot slipped, I must have gotten distracted by something".

 

"Okay I might have deserved that just a bit". He said grinning and started eating his food.

 

When they had eaten for some time he looked up at her. "I am going to need your help for the next panel Emma".

 

"Okay, what do you need me to do ?" She knew the panel had been announced as Zac and friends, so it could be a lot of things, but she also knew what most people herself included was hoping for.

 

"I guess you have an idea after Ryan crashed my panel earlier, but it is kind of a Chuck panel. Yvonne is filming in Canada though and can't be here, so we got her on a live feed". He took a sip of his water.

 

Emma lighted up, a Chuck panel had been just what she was hoping for. "Cool, who else is here and what do you need me to do ?"

 

"Vik, Mark and Mekenna is here and of course Adam. Could I get you to take Yvonne's call and talk to her until she gets put through to the stage ?" He asked her.

 

"Oh yes, that is so cool. Yvonne seems so great and she is so beautiful, I am not sure I will know what to say". She was fiddling nervously with her hair.

 

He chuckled. "I am sure you will think of something to say, and Yvonne is really good at making people relax".

 

Emma finished up her salad and drank the rest of her water. This was so cool, she almost couldn't believe


	13. Bartowski got a girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck panel and Zac talks to much

Emma was ready to accept Yvonne's call. Zac was ready to go on stage and he came over, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Emma".

 

"Zac that is why I am here, to help, like everyone else, and a lot of the others work as hard or harder than me". She didn't like him to treat her differently.

 

"But you look so damn cute doing it". He said with a smile, jumping out of her way as she tried to hit him. The two volunteers standing by the door were eyeing them and Emma blushed.

 

Zac vent on stage smiling, she followed him on the screen. Then the call from Yvonne came and Emma pushed the button to receive it. Yvonne's face coming up on her screen.

 

"Hi Yvonne, you are clear through. I have been told entertain you until they are ready on stage". Emma smiled shyly at the beautiful blonde woman.

 

Yvonne smiled back, looking at her through the screen, then she smiled. "If I am saying that you are Emma from Denmark, then I am not wrong am I ?"

 

Emma blinked surprised, what the fuck ? Had Zac been telling everyone he knew about her ? "No you are not. What has Zac been going around saying ?"

 

"Oh I don't know how much I dare to say. I don't want him cross with me". She answered in a thick Australian accent.

 

Emma sighed. "It seems he has been telling everyone about me and in return people keep telling me what I should do".

 

"Well Zac has a tendency to be a bit open. He has a hard time keeping his mouth shut when something makes him happy and you sweetie makes him very happy". Yvonne smiled at her.

 

"If I just knew what to do. I just need to get the shook brushed of first I think". She said apologetically.

 

Yvonne looked at her wide eyed. "What did he do ? I told him to just be honest and be himself, that ought to be enough".

 

"He told me nothing for two days and kept writing me as Charlie. He wrote me to meet him backstage. I couldn't really see him as it was dark and then he kissed me. I realises it was him, when they called him on stage". Emma threw out her hands.

 

Yvonne facepalmed herself. "Oh God that dofus. What were he thinking ? Does he really think he is that good of a kisser ? That you would just forget and forgive him ? Well he is a great kisser, but no one is that good".

 

Of course Yvonne would know how he was at kissing, they had been playing both pretend and real couple on Chuck for five seasons. "Oh yeah he is, but I would have referred him to just be honest with me".

 

"Oh I get that, but I think he was scared of you reaction, because he really really likes you. I know him enough to know that". Yvonne answered.

 

Emma sighed. "People keeps telling me. It is just such a big step, with the distance, his fame and all that".

 

"Give him a chance Emma. He really is an amazing man and I would hate to see him get hurt again". Emma got the sign that they were ready for Yvonne on stage.

 

"Thank you for the chat Yvonne, I am putting you through to the others now". She smiled and pushed the button.

 

Emma watched the rest of the panel on the screen. It was amazing to see how well they all knew each other after being on the show together for so long and they were teasing each other a lot.

 

When the panel was over and they all came out back, Zac waved her over. "Hey I want you all to meet Emma, she is stepping in for my sister this year. She has come all the way from Denmark".

 

They all said hello and shook her hand. Emma smiled happily and said. "That was such a great panel and I really loved the show".

 

Zac put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her on the hair, like the most natural thing in the world.

 

"Oh oh look out Bartowski got a girlfriend". Adam said grinning with his Casey voice, making a reference to Chuck.

 

The other were laughing and Emma blushed violently. Zac kicked after him and stuck out his tongue. "Shut up Adam".

 

"I happen to think you look adorable together". Ryan said putting one arm around each of them, pushing himself in between them.

 

"Thank you Ryan, don't you all need to leave now ?" Zac removed his arm and looked nervously at Emma.

 

Ryan kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Better watch out for that one, he is clearly crazy about you".

 

The others were waving and saying goodbye and Zac walked them to the door. When he had closed it, he turned and looked at her apologetically. "I am sorry about that, they don't always have the best timing".

 

"And you are way to transparent, and by the way it is nothing compared to what Yvonne told me". She said sternly.

 

Zac got pale and then the color shoot up into his cheeks. "What did she say. You know she loves to tease me, you can't trust anything she says".

 

"Oh you would like to know that, wouldn't you ? But that was a private conversation between Yvonne and me". She said teasingly.

 

She walked slowly over to him, he was looking at her nervously. She stopped right in front of him, sliding one finger down over his chest. "Zac ? Could you move ? You are kind of blocking the door".


	14. Girl talk and getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Julie everything.. and gets ready for the dance party

Emma was of for the rest of the day, so when Zac moved, looking rather sheepishly, she said with a smile. "I am going to head over to comic con, see you".

 

"You are coming to the party right ?" He asked her, looking a bit nervous. There would be a big dance party at Nerd Hq that evening.

 

She shrugged, it was a little too much fun teasing him right now. "Well we see, might depend on how much fun I am having at comic con".

 

"Oh okay, well I see you tomorrow at least". He was looking at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

 

Emma couldn’t take seeing him like that, he actually looked hurt. "Zac I am pulling your leg for God's sake. Of course I am coming, I wouldn't miss it for the world".

 

He lighted up in a big smile. "Thank God, I actually believed you really were angry with me. Well, see you then. Send me a text if you can't find me when you get here okay ?"

 

"I will Zac, but I am pretty sure that you will be hard to miss". She said grinning and walked away.

 

It was really fascinating walking around comic con. There was so much to see and people in crazy costumes. She could have spend a lot more time there, but she chose to go back to the motel to some food and get ready for the party.

When she had showered she went on messenger and wrote Julie.  
‘Hi Julle, so much have happened that I don't know where to begin. I got here tuesday to find out I was the only volunteer coming in there. Spend most of tuesday and wednesday with Zac, his dad, David and Eric’.

It took a couple of minutes, then Julie answered.  
‘Wow Emse, so you did get to meet your hero. Is he everything you thought ? And what about Charlie, has he arrived yet ?’

‘He is all I thought and so much more, and a wanker on top of it. it is a bit complicated, there is no Charlie, there never was. It was Zac the whole time, using another name‘.

She could just imagine Julies face when reading it.  
‘Say what ? Seriously this is to crazy. How did you find out ?’

Emma closed her eyes, thinking of that kiss again.  
‘He kissed me in a dark room. I thought it was Charlie and I guess that it kind of was. I didn't realise it was Zac before after the kiss‘.

She feared that Julie would point out that she had been right about Charlie, that he was not who he said he was, but she just wrote.  
‘So is he a good kisser ? And are you two an item or what ?’

Emma sighed.  
‘He is a totally amazing kisser, but no we are not together. I need to figure out what I want‘.

Julie's answer made her giggle.  
‘So when he was an unknown, possibly ugly nerd you wanted to kiss him. Then you find out that he is a totally hot actor and an amazing kisser and then you don't want to kiss him ? Have you lost your marbles Emma ?’

Well it did kind of sound stupid when she put it like that.  
‘He surprised me totally and I just need to turn my world back the right way up again. All his friends has been singing his praises all day and told me I should give him a chance‘.

‘Sweetie, even I am telling you to give him a chance. You are going to regret it for the rest of you life if you don't see where this leads‘.

Would she ? Well Julie was probably right.  
‘Maybe, but it might already be to late. I need to get ready for the party, talk to you’.

‘Make yourself gorgeous and knock him of his feet. I can't wait to get to know how good he is at the rest of it‘.

Emma blushed deeply at Julie's last comment. She couldn't even think about thing like that, and Julie damn well knew that she was still a virgin.

 

She was actually okay with it, even though it could be a bit embarrassing sometimes. It wasn't like she was holding out for marriage, but she had just never met a man that made her want to take that step, so she hadn't gotten any further than kissing and a bit of light petting.

 

People often thought she were lying if she told. Saying that a pretty girl like her should have had boyfriends and therefore sex.

 

She had been thinking she would just put on jeans and a T-shirt, but maybe she should follow Julies advice. She had brought a bit of fancy clothes and make-up in case Charlie asked her out.

 

She rolled up her wet hair to make it curl some more and put on a light makeup that made her eyes pop without being heavy.

 

She found the green dress she once bought thinking she needed to be more girly, but she had never worn it. It was a bit on the short side and hugged her body, it was nice and comely on the front, with long sleeves, but the back was totally bare down to the waist, falling in drapes at the nape of her back.

 

She found her only pair of heels, they were black and simple, with a strap around her ankle and one over her foot.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah this would do, the dress was good on her, hugging and highlighting her body in all the right places and the length of it combined with the shoes made her legs look very long.


	15. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the dance party

When Emma arrives the party was already happening. The room filled with happy people and she tried walking tall and look confident.

 

When she entered the big room she spotted Zac right away. He was up on a podium with his father and David. There were also a disk jockey up there.

 

He was just holding his welcome speech. Amicrophone in his hand, his eyes was scanning the room, she hadn't expected him to see her in the crowd, there were a lot of people there, but his eyes found her and he smiled.

 

She smiled back at him, but as she couldn't talk to him right now of course. She looked for the bar, when she spotted it she turned her back to the stage to go there.

 

It took her just a moment to realise that Zac had stopped talking and she turned to see him toss the microphone to David and jump down from the podium and then jump over the barrier.

 

There ran an excited and confused mumble through the crowd and David hurried to continue the welcome. Zac was making his way through people and Emma had no doubt where he was going, he was steering directly towards her.

 

He stopped right in front of her. "Hi Emma, you do know what ? That is some kind of dress you are wearing, you look absolutely amazing".

 

"Uh thank you Zac, but weren't you kind of in the middle of something ?" She felt shy that everyone was looking at her and Zac instead of on the platform.

 

He looked around and send her a lopsided grin. "Yes you are right. I was in the middle of something when you flounced in her and made me forget everything else".

 

She blushed and her stomach made a double flip flop, she tried to look at him sternly. "Then get back up on that platform and finish it Zac".

 

"Okay, if you say so". He answered, and she breathed out relieved, but then he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her with him.

 

"Zac put me down right this instance". She squealed, but she didn't dare fight to much, afraid he might drop her. She was quite happy his arm was draped over her tights holding her dress in place, if he hadn't everyone would had got a peak of her panties.

 

He walked to the platform and she closed her eyes not to see the surprised and quizzically looks people were sending her way. "Nope not happening, you are coming with me".

 

One of the volunteers on security duty opened the barrier to them and he carried her to the platform, finally putting her down, sending her a teasing smirk.

 

David tossed the microphone back to him and he looked out on the crowd. "Sorry about that, but I spotted something I was missing".

 

Everyone laughed and Emma blushed violently. She just wanted to kick him hard right now, but that would just be more embarrassing, and she just send him an angry glare.

 

"Most of you already know Emma right ? This years leader of our wonderful volunteers, who has taken over from my sister lets all show her how much we appreciate". Everyone were clapping and whistling and Zac held out his hand to her, bowing.

 

She smiled, she had to smile when people were applauding her, but she was cursing him on the inside. He smiled at her. "But there is something you probably don't know, would you like me to tell ?"

 

Everyone were cheering and she realised that Zac had already had a couple of drinks and he weren't completely sober, what was he up to ?

 

"Well you see my friends, I happen to really like Emma, actually I might be just a bit in love with her. I mean look at her, he is quite amazing right ?" He flashed her a smile and she just wanted to die, but the audience were cheering.

 

Zac looked very theatrical. "But I think she might be just a bit mad at me right now, or maybe more than a bit, you see I might have been a bit naughty".

 

"Zac please stop, like right now, this is so not funny". She hissed between clenched teeth, hoping only he could hear.

 

But he just continued. "So now I am asking you. If I were to kiss her, do you think she will get really angry ? Or do you think she will kiss me back ? Should I take my chances ?"

 

The crowd went totally wild and Zac looked at her shrugging. "Sorry Emma, but the nerds have spoken. I guess I have to kiss you, so please don't hit me to hard okay ?"

 

She contemplated just walking away or even to slap him before he could kiss her, but she knew that would make her look like a uptight and stuffy bitch, so halfway in panic she chose to do the opposite.

 

"Oh you know I hate you so much right now right ?" She sent him an acidic glare, then she grabbed David's drink from his hand, emptying it in one go, she needed something strong. And before Zac could do anything, she grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her hight, kissing him like her life depended on it.


	16. Getting to drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is nervous and drink to much

She was so angry with him that she ended up biting his lip. But when his arms snaked around her, pulling her into him, all anger and resistance melted away, and when his tongue found hers she forgot they had a big audience.

 

When he let go of her the room was spinning and she couldn't breathe, he sent her a small smile, then he turned to the crowd. "Now let's get this party going".

 

The music started and he put down the microphone and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to some couches in the back of the podium, where the others were already seated.

 

He pulled her down on his lap, putting one arm around her waist, she made no resistance, but put her arm around his neck.

 

"Sorry, I might not have thought that through. I tend to get a bit impulsive at times". He tilted his head making puppy dog eyes at her.

 

She held up two fingers with some space between them. "Oh maybe just a tiny bit, I might have realised by now".

 

"Are you still mad at me ? Because I kind of want to kiss you, but I am not sure I dare if you are angry, you'll just bite me". He made a pouting face and she saw he had a tiny scratch on his lip.

 

She gently ran her thumb over his bottom lip, giggling as she said. "Whoops sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

 

She carefully kissed his lip where she had scratched it, but his lips were just so soft and inviting and it soon turned into another passionate kiss.

 

His free hand rested against her cheek and he kissed her back, his tongue graced her lip and she opened her mouth answering his request.

 

After the kiss she hid her face on his shoulder, trying to get her breathing back to normal, and her thoughts too. It was like her mind vent into total meltdown when he kissed her and she lost the ability to breathe.

 

Emma got up when she was back in control, she grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Come on I wanna dance, come dance with me".

 

"Oh I am all for that". He jumped to his feet and pulled her with him to the dance floor.

 

He grabbed her and twirled her into his arms and she giggled and said teasingly. "Well come on and let me see those famous moves".

 

When they got back on the platform Emma was breathing hard and quite flushed, it wasn't easy following Zac on a dance floor especially not in heels.

 

"Wow right now I could use something cold to drink". She said flopping down on the couch with a sigh.

 

Zac bowed and said smilingly. "Allow me to go get you some refreshment my lady".

 

She looked after him smiling, when he walked to the bar to get them drinks, she had a hard time believing this wasn't just a dream. She was just waiting to wake up.

 

He came back, handing her a drink, sitting down next to her, she took a big sip of the drink and almost choked. "Hey are you trying to get me drunk here ?"

 

"Me ? I would never ever do something like that". He put on his most innocent face and she couldn't help giggling.

 

She suddenly started feeling nervous, what did he expect from her ? They hadn't really talked about those things and he probably thought she had done it all before.

 

Emma took another sip of her drink, she suddenly felt an urge to drown her nerves. She glanced up at him, what would he think of her being a virgin ? Should she tell him or only if they ended up in a situation that made it relevant ? And did she want that ? Did she wanted him to be her first ?

 

She didn't think about how much she was drinking because she was so nervous, but when she went to the bathroom she could suddenly feel it and when she came back she tripped, luckily Zac cought her.

 

He got her back on her feet and looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay Emma ?"

 

"Hmm more than okay". Her hands were resting on his chest and she let them slide down over his stomach and back up again, then all the way up around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

 

His hands were resting on her lower back and his fingers were slowly gliding just underneath the hem of her dress along the waistband of her panties. "I really do like this dress".

 

"And I really do like you". She said with a silly giggle and started kissing him down his neck.

 

"Emma I think it is time for you to get home and get some sleep sweetie, you have gotten enough to drink for tonight". He was clearly worried.

 

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she grabbed a full glas from the bar and emptied it. "No Zac, I don't want to go home, I am having way to much fun".

 

He grabbed her arm gently and looked at her very seriously. "Emma unless you want me to throw you back over my shoulder and physically carry you out of here, then you are going to come with me like a good girl and I walk you home".

 

"Okay okay, no to the getting carried". She sighed in resignation and let him grab her hand, pulling her with him.

 

Her brain wasn't really functioning, she was quite sure, because her thoughts weren't coherent at all.

 

When they got outside in the warm evening air, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him and then whispering in his ear. "Please take me with you".

 

He looked at her, clearly fighting some internal battle and Emma imagined that there were popping up a cartoon devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, which made her giggle like crazy.

 

"What is it Emma ?" He looked at her, but she just shook her head and kept giggling.

 

He sighed and looked at her. "I think it would be better for you to sleep in your own room Emma, you are not capable of making decisions like this right now".

 

"Don't you like me at all ?" She felt stupid and clutchy, and just wanted to cry, of course he didn't really liked her, why would he.

 

She tried to walk away, but stumbled and almost fell out on the road, Zac caught her, pulling her into his arms. "Sweet sweet Emma, I much more than like you".

 

"Then take me with you back to you room, I promise to be nice". She was clinging to him.

 

He sighed in resignation and bit his lip. "Okay then, come on here you silly little girl".

 

He kept his arm around her walking down the street and she snuggled into him, wondering for at moment what the hell she was doing, but she pushed the doubt away.

 

When they reached his hotel and got into the elevator, she almost threw herself at him, kissing him greedily.

 

"Emma could you please not undress me in the elevator thank you". Zac tried desperately to keep her hands from pulling of his clothes.

 

She tried unbuttoning his shorts. "But this is what they always do in the movies right ? Do it in the elevator".

 

"Well not in this movie Emma". He grabbed her, lifting her up, making her foldt her arms and legs around him, thinking at least she was to occupied holding on to undress him.

 

He carried her to his room, opened the door and closing it behind them, before he carried her to the bed, putting her gently down.


	17. Walk of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can’t remember what did or did not happen

Ouch for God's sake her head hurt like hell. Emma cursed herself tremendously. Why had she been drinking so much ? Oh yeah it was the sex thing.

 

Oh shit what had she done ? She suddenly remembered practically begging Zac to take her with him to his room. Fuck Emma way to be pathetic.

 

She sat up and slowly opened one eye. Shit this most definitely wasn't her room. She slowly turned her head, Zac was laying on his stomach next to her, still sleeping soundly.

 

Emma had no idea at all what had happened since they entered the elevator and she only remembered small glimpse after they left the party and she was starting to panic.

 

She looked down over herself, she is wearing a T-shirt and it wasn't hers. It had to be Zacs and she had her panties on, was that a good sign ? 

 

Did she feel any different ? She couldn't say right now, mostly she felt like a dead cat.

 

She snug out of the bed and found her clothes. She pulled of the T-shirt and put it on a chair, then she put on her own clothes and snug out the room. She needed to clear her head before she could handle facing Zac.

 

Luckily her own motel weren't far and she didn't meet many people, but she felt they all looked at her, guessing on what she had done.

 

Back in her own room she swallowed a couple of painkillers with a bottle of water and then she went to take a long shower to clear her head.

When she came out of the bath she saw she had three missed calls and a text from Zac.  
‘Emma please pickup your phone, are you okay ? Where are you ?’

She sighed and send him a text back.  
‘I am okay. I am at my own motel, getting a shower and a change of clothes‘.

His answer arrived so fast she couldn't help but wonder, how he had had time to write it.  
‘Good. Now be so kind as to open your door..now please’.

She looked at the phone, then at the door. Fuck ! She was sure she didn't want to open that door, but she probably didn't have much of a choice.

 

Emma walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Zac was standing right outside, his arms crossed and the look on his face told her that he was anything but happy.

 

When she stepped aside he walked in and she closed the door behind him. Not daring to say anything.

 

"What the hell were you thinking Emma ? Disappearing like that and then not answering your phone. Do you even know how scared I was ?" He turned around staring at her, his eyes were looking like he was close to crying.

 

She was staring at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I didn't hear the phone because I was in the shower".

 

He relaxed a bit, lowering his arms. "Emma you had no reason to panic, what happened ?"

 

"What happened yesterday Zac ? I can't remember much after we left the party, well beside me acting pretty stupid". She was biting her lip. 

 

He tried hiding a smile. "Oh yes, pretty stupid might be covering, but still kind of cute. Nothing much happened beside you forcing me to take you with me and trying to pull of my clothes in the elevator".

 

"Oh yeah, I might have done that". She blushed violently, when she suddenly got some flashes of what she had done in the elevator.

 

"Oh yes, I had to carry you to get you with me to my room and keep my clothes on. Inside my room you decided to take off your own clothes instead". Now he was the one blushing.

 

She swallowed and looked at him, asking uncertainty. "Zac, did anything happen ? Did we do anything ?"

 

He ran a hand through his hair and looked directly at her. "The only thing that happened was that I gave you a T-shirt and asked you to put it on. Actually I wanted to sleep on the couch, but you started crying begging me to stay with you".

 

She sighed with relief. She hadn't done anything that couldn't be righted. She reached out for him, but he stepped away from her hand, shaking his head. "Did you seriously think I would take advantage of you in that condition ?"

 

She hadn't thought about it like that and she didn't know what to say. He just shook his head and walked toward the door and before she could react, he had slammed the door behind him.


	18. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma explains why she panicked

She ran over and threw open the door. He was walking briskly down the hall. "Zac stop, please stop".

 

But he didn't react and Emma was close to tears. She had really fucked up and she tried one last time. "Zac please, it's just.. I am a virgin".

 

She didn't know why she said it and first she thought he hadn't heard her, then he stopped and turned around slowly.

 

He walked back toward her even faster than he had walked away. She swallowed, afraid he would scold her, but he just pulled her into his arms and whispered. "I am so sorry Emma, I had no idea.. I..".

 

"You are not the one who has to apologise Zac. It is me, I am so very sorry. I panicked. I didn't stop to realise that you of course would never touch me in that state, sorry". She snuggled into him.

 

He pulled her with him into the room and closed the door behind them. "Now I understand why you panicked Emma. I am sorry you thought there were reason to panic. I just didn't feel safe leaving you alone".

 

"Zac it was so sweet of you to watch out for me. I am sorry I acted like that. I usually don't drink". She looked at him apologetically.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her down on his lap. "It is okay, you were actually quite funny and not very virgin like I must admit".

 

"I don't know what got into me. I think I was afraid you would think me boring, in my drunken state I might have thought that that was what you expected of me. I am so sorry". She kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

He brushed the hair from her face. "I expect nothing of you, beside you being yourself darling".

 

"So you don't think me a total loser for being a virgin at my age ? I mean it is not a religious thing, or waiting to get married, just waiting for the right guy". She glanced at him shyly.

 

He gently cupped her chin and lifted her face to catch her eyes. "No so absolutely not. I think it is very strong of you to wait, if you don't feel like you have found the right person".

 

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you accept it". She leaned in kissing him lovingly and at the same moment he kissed her back she felt her brain malfunction and her possibility of breathing ceasing to exist.

 

She was close to hyperventilation when he stopped the kiss and he looked at her worriedly. "Emma are you okay ?"

 

"It is your fault.. I just need to be able to breathe again". She breathed in and out deeply a couple of times.

 

He looked very confused. "Uhh excuse me, my fault ? What have I done to cause this ?"

 

"You were kissing me. I don't know why, but you make my brain go in total break down. I can't think and I can't breathe". She shrugged.

 

He grinned and arched one eyebrow. "See that information can be used for a lot of fun".

 

"That is so not fair, I can't help that you are some kind of super kisser.. You know with great powers come great responsibility". She said sternly.

 

He made his most angelic face. "I would never think to misuse it, but I can't stop kissing you can I ?"

 

"No that you most certainly can not". She grabbed his neck and kissed him again, even though she knew what it would do to her.

 

"Not that I really want to right now, but I got a panel in half an hour, so we better get going". Zac said, and waited for her to catch her breath and get up, before he got up from the bed.


	19. Sassy Zac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is getting Sassy

They hurried over to nerd hq and Zac had to go almost directly on stage for his first panel.

 

Emma snug in to stand in the back with Darrell, and he smiled and whispered. "I feared the two of you would never show up".

 

She blushed and didn't know what to say, but luckily Zac came on stage, a cup of coffee in his hand and he looked a bit tired.

 

As she had feared most people present had either been at the party or had heard about what happened and it wasn't long before someone asked.

 

"Zac what about what happened last night at the party. I mean carrying Emma to the stage and kissing her, was that planned ?" A woman asked him.

 

Zac sighed, he had probably thought it would be brought up too. "No, or I had planned to kiss her, I just hadn't exactly planned on doing it like that".

 

"Did Emma know that you were going to pull her up on stage ?" A big teenage girl asked.

 

Zac nodded towards Emma in the back and said teasingly. "Well you can ask Emma, she is standing right there".

 

Everyone turned and looked at her and she glared at him, one of the other volunteers handed her a microphone. "No, luckily for him I had no idea that he would do that".

 

Everyone laughed and Zac pointed to the next one wanting to ask a question. "So does that mean that she is your girlfriend now ?"

 

"See that was a brilliant question". Zac said with a teasin lopsided grin, looking up at Emma.

 

Emma just knew that he was about to do something she would hate. "If you ask me she is, but maybe we should ask Emma ?"

 

Once again everyone turned to look at her and the person who had asked, looked at her saying. "So Emma what do you say ? Are you his girlfriend ?"

 

"Yeah Emma, what do you say ? Do you want me ?" Zac couldn't help but ask to, looking at her, his eyes hopeful.

 

Oh he was so annoying when he did things like that, but it was also kind of cute and one of the reasons she liked him.

 

She blushed, it was embarrassing in front of all those people and she hated saying anything, especially private things in front of them. "Yes Zac okay, are you happy now ?"

 

"Yup very happy". He put down his microphone, jumped down from the low platform, sprinted up to the back, pulled her into his arms and kissed her somewhat to intense for the situation.

 

He ran back on stage while the audience were clapping and whooping, he grabbed the microphone. "Sorry for that, but I just had to kiss my girlfriend when she finally gave in".

 

Emma breathed deeply, trying to stop the room from spinning, she sent him a deadly glare, and he just sent her the sweetest smile. "Yeah just breathe deeply sweetie".

 

Then he said to the audience, smiling mischievously. "Apparently I take her breath away kissing her".

 

She closed her eyes, oh no he didn't. Emma blushed scarlet when everyone laughed and Zac blew her a kiss, looking like he knew very well that he was in trouble.

 

Luckily the next person changed subject, and it seemed like people had gotten their curiosity covered and she was left in peace for the rest of the panel, cursing him and plotting a gruesome revenge.


	20. Missing filters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac might be missing some filters

"Are you angry with me ?" The panel had ended and Zac was coming slowly closer, like he just wanted to check if it was safe to get near her.

 

She shook her head resignedly. "You know you can be a real jerk sometimes right ?"

 

"I'm just impulsive sweetie". He put his arms around her waist and she withstood the urge to step hard on his toes.

 

She let her hands slide into his hair, ruffling it up. "I start to think that you are missing some filter inside this big old head of yours. You know the one the rest of us has telling of if something is inappropriate or not ?"

 

"It could very well be, then you just have to help me. Is this appropriate ?" He dipped her back like in an old movie, kissing her until she thought she would faint.

 

"Zac not to interrupt, but you have somewhere to be in five minutes". Darrell was clearing his throat behind them.

 

Zac let her go and smiled at his father. "Yeah okay, not much time for fun. Emma are you coming with me to the photo booth, helping with the lines and such ?"

 

"Yeah I guess I can do that". She managed to get the words out, still fighting to breathe right. She really hoped this would get better, because it was ridiculous not being able to function after a kiss.

 

They went to the photo booth and Emma helped manage the line of people wanting a picture with him.

 

A teenage girl of around 18 came over to her, tabbing her on the shoulder after having got her picture taken. "Sorry, but is it true that you are Zac's girlfriend ?"

 

"Well yeah I guess it is". Emma looked around a bit uncertain. She still felt it a bit weird saying it out loud to some stranger.

 

The girl looked at her with wide eyes. "OMG you are so lucky girl, he just just so dreamy. Isn't he a really great fuck ?"

 

"Uhh excuse me what ?" Emma looked at her with confusion, whas that something you asked a total stranger ? And how did one answer that ? Especially when you had no idea.

 

"What are you two chatting about ?" Emma hadn't seen Zac coming over. He was done and now he but his arms around her from behind.

 

The girl giggled and made a duck face. "We were just talking about you and all your talents".

 

Emma blushed, but Zac just grinned and winked at Emma. "Well I got several of those, but you'll have to excuse us, I have another panel soon".

 

He pulled Emma with him, when they were out of hearing range, he stopped and asked. "Seriously what was that about ?"

 

"Lack of limits I guess. She actually asked me if you were a great fuck. I mean you don't ask strangers that, do you ?" Emma blushed and looked at the floor.

 

He suddenly grabbed her pushing her in behind the stairs, where people couldn't see them, then he sent her a mischievous smile and kissed her softly.

 

She felt her brain starting to shut down, the only thing on her mind was his lips, the feel of him and the scent of him, wracking havoc on her ovaries, what was he doing to her ?

 

Her hands ran into his hair and she deepened the kiss. He moaned against her lips and pressed her lightly against the wall, his hands running up under her T-shirt onto her back.

 

When he finally let her go, she had to lean on the wall, dizzy and hyperventilating and very embarrassed by her own thoughts.

 

"Just admit, right now you would also like to know, just a little bit". He chuckled and jumped out of the way, before she could regain enough control to kick him.


	21. Swept of her feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a girl “talk”

Emma had an hour break and as Zac had a panel, she went by the motel and got her laptop. Then she sat down at a nearby cafe and got some lunch.

 

As the clock was 9 pm in Denmark she opened messenger and wrote Julie, hoping she was online, but she didn't even have time to write before a message popped up.

‘It looked like he was the one sweeping you of your feet sweetie. You know that his stunt is all over the net now right ?’

Emma sighed, she had expected it.  
‘That was exactly what I feared, sometimes he just doesn't think’.

‘Actually I thought it was kind of cute and well fuck Emma, why didn't you tell me that he as turned that hot, when the hell did that happen ?’

Emma smiled to herself.  
‘Uhh Julie I have been saying that all the time, but yes of course he is hot‘.

‘Yes I know you kept saying it, but you got a strange taste sweetie, and well sorry, but when you showed me him in that Chuck show he was a total nerd. After the video I kind of checked some new photos and hallo, he wouldn't get to run circles around my bed‘.

Emma choked on her food.  
‘Excuse me, but you know that you are talking about my boyfriend right ? And by the way he was totally cute in Chuck‘.

‘Yeah Yeah relax sweetie. But how is it going ? Are everyone sweet to you ? Have you gotten any reactions to you dating him ?’

Could she say it, well yes it was Julie.  
‘There was a teenage girl today who told me I am lucky and asked me if he was a great fuck, seriously is that normal ?’

‘Uhh no that is pretty rude, even after my standards. You only ask very close friends something like that, but I am guessing you haven't gotten there yet, so I am not asking‘.

Emma sighed.  
‘No but that is not on my accord. I got way to drunk at the party yesterday and practically begged him to take me to his room, then I tried to pull of his clothes in the elevator and when we got to his room I took of my own clothes, and do you know what he did ? Handed me a T-shirt and tugged me into bed‘.

‘You do know what that means right Emse ? He is serious about you, like really serious‘.

Emma felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach, she didn't know much about such thing.  
‘Are you sure about that ?’

‘Yup I know men and a man who refuses to have sex with a beautiful woman when she offers it up like that, just because she is drunk, he is either serious about her or gay and I doubt the last one very much‘.

Emma hoped her friend was right.  
‘He is just soooo annoying sometimes. He seriously got no filter, when something pops into his head, he just kind of act on it‘.

‘Well good thing that you are so sensible and plan everything then, you two sounds like a great match. But tell me, are you thinking about finding out if he has other talents than kissing ?’

Emma blushed at the idea.  
‘I don't know Julie, if it happens it happens, but it has to feel right. But got to go now, my break is over soon, talk to you soon‘.

She hurried up eating the rest of her food, and went by the motel with her laptop.  
The talk with Julie had her thinking again, she could admit to herself that she had started to get a bit tempted to let him be her first, but she was nervous and felt pressed for time, as she was supposed to fly home to Denmark in three days.


	22. Embarresing evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Emma is making out backstage

"Guess who ?" Emma had snug up behind Zac, putting her hands over his eyes, he was backstage, following the panel on the monitor.

 

"Uhh I think it is my very hot girlfriend". He grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

 

He looked at her, getting that mischievous glint in his eyes, then he said. "Oh it is just you, I thought it was the other one". 

 

She slapped him on the chest with her hand, of course she knew he was just teasing her, but she wouldn't let him of that easy. "Let go of me thank you. You can get that other girlfriend to sit on your lap".

 

"Nah I got you here, so you will just have to do darling". He brushed her hair from her face and tried to kiss her, but she shoved her hand in his face.

 

"Do you seriously think I will let you kiss me now ? Ah ah no, you can go find that other one to kiss". She pretended to be insulted and tried jumping down from his lap.

 

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back, she ended up stradling him, face to face. "Oh no you are not getting away".

 

This time she didn't try to resist him, but let him kiss her softly and warmly, once again leaving her head spinning.

 

"Shouldn't you be on stage by the way ? Isn't there a panel going on ?" She looked at him when she was once again in control.

 

He shook his head and pointed to the screen. "Nope, Nathan is doing much better without me interfering. So I have about 15 more minutes and vi are all alone".

 

She felt her cheeks grow hot, but to her own surprise she also felt the heat rise somewhere else in her body and without thinking she kissed him greedily.

 

He clearly got a bit surprised by her being so forward, but he only hesitated for half a second, then he was kissing her back.

 

Her hands were caressing his neck and entangling themselves in his hair. His hands were sliding up under her T-shirt on her back and his fingers on her skin sent small jolts through her.

 

She had a really hard time breathing and had to stop the kiss trying to breathe, but Zac just started kissing down her neck instead, making her moan and it felt like she would literally faint.

 

Emma tried to focus, but she wasn't capable of connecting two words in her head, all she could feel was his lips against her neck and his hands on her skin.

 

"Are you okay Emma ?" He was looking nervously at her, she were blinking and panting, and it took a minute for her to focus on him.

 

His hair was a mess and his shirt was pulled askew, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing a bit faster, and right in that moment he looked absolutely irresistible to her, she bit her lip and the almost threw herself at him, kissing him deeply.

 

She hadn't realised she was doing it, but her hands were suddenly under his shirt, and her mouth was kissing and nippling up his neck, then she reached his ear, sucking and nibbling on his earlobe, he was moaning her name.

 

"Umm what is it ?" She moved a little and suddenly she could very clearly feel his erection against her thigh. She had expected it would make her uncomfortable, but she actually found it arousing.

 

His voice sounded like he was almost in pain. "I actually hate to say this right now, but I need to get going, time is up".

 

"Oh to bad sweetie". She smiled sweetly, having practically just regained the ability to speak. She got up from his lap, even though she kind of didn't want to stop, but she wouldn't let him know that.

 

He got up, and straightened his T-shirt, then he ran a hand through his hair, but gave up and grabbed his cap,from the table putting it on, he kissed her swiftly. "Well I look forward to continuing this conversation".

 

"Oh God Zac, you can't go on stage like that". She looked at him wide eyed and tried to hide a giggle.

 

He looked at her with confusion, then she pointed at his crotch, which had a pretty tell tale bulge and she couldn't contain the giggles any longer.

 

"Fuck do you know how embarrassing this is going to be ? We are live streaming". He looked just a bit panicked and she almost felt sorry for him.

 

She send him a apologetic smile. "Try thinking of something really boring, that might help".

 

"Well that is not as easy as it might sound, well my own fault, wish me luck". He went to the door, looking like he rather be anywhere else, but he still went inside.

 

Emma was watching the screen, instead of going directly on stage as usual, he was standing by the door for several minutes, first when he had no choice, he went up on stage, thanking Nathan Fillion.

 

She was happy to see that he had regained enough control, that you had to look closely to realise something was wrong, he did close the panel unusually fast and hurried out backstage.


	23. Planning for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will Emma go back home

"I think I am going to get out and make myself useful, and let you get ready for the next panel". Friday had panels every hour, so there were only just time to get the audience out and the new one in.

 

He gave her a swift kiss. "If you are free in an hour we could go grab some lunch. Stephen always kick me of his panel, so I got an hour of there".

 

"Then I'll see you in an hour if I can get off". She send him a sweet smile and hurried out to help where needed.

 

She enjoyed having something to do and forgot everything about time until a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and she heard Zac's voice in her ear. "Hello my beautiful, are you free ?"

 

"Uhm now it is you asking". She leaned back against him and turned her face to kiss him softly.

 

They went to the break room and found some food, Zac looked apologetically at her. "I am sorry I can't take you out for some real lunch, but I need to be back in half an hour".

 

"It's okay Zac, I know how busy these days are, you don't have much time of". She send him an understanding smile and took a bite of her sandwich.

 

He lighted up in a big smile. "Thanks for being so understanding, but maybe after, when this is over. When are you going home anyway ?"

 

"Well my ticket is for monday evening". She opened her bottle of water and took a big sip.

 

"Oh monday ? That was fast, it is only three days from now". He looked really unhappy.

 

She put down her bottle. "Well it is an open ticket, so I have the possibility of changing the date. But I don't have much money left, so it is limited how long I can stay".

 

"Don't worry about money, please just say that you will stay longer, the rest we will work out I am sure". His whole face lighted up and she couldn't do anything but smile and nod.

 

She certainly did feel like going home monday. She would love to have a couple of days with him without stress and all those people around, really getting to know him.

 

She had no aspirations that their relationship was forever, how would that be possible, they not only lived in different countries far apart but in two different worlds. But she was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

 

"You look so thoughtful sweetie, is something bothering you ?" She hadn't noticed she was drifting of, caught up in her speculations.

 

She sent him a calm smile, there was no reason to tell him that she didn't see a future with him. "Nothing special, I was just thinking".

 

"I asked you if you wanted to go on a real date tonight. Go get something to eat after the last panel. I think they can manage without us for a couple of hours". He asked again.

 

She lighted up in a smile. "I would love to, and I think a break from this would be good for you".

 

He grinned. "No matter what, I am going to be done for before we reach sunday afternoon and my voice will be gone. It is like that every year, you might want to set aside a couple of days caring for me".

 

"That would be my pleasure". She walked over to him, running her hands through his hair before kissing him.

 

He let go of her and chuckled. "Well it seems like it starts to go a bit better with the breathing, maybe I just need to kiss you again and again and again, until you can do it without trouble".

 

"Ha ha very funny, even though I am not complaining about a lot of kisses, but we better get going. I think Stephen is close to being done". She cleaned of the table.

 

They went down backstage and Zac vent to close the panel, Emma was waiting for them when they got out, she would love to meet Stephen Amell, he was really cool in Arrow and seemed like a cool guy and on top of that he was kind of hot.

 

Zac put his arm around her. "Emma this is Stephen, one of the greatest dudes in the world and Stephen this is Emma, my very beautiful girlfriend".

 

"Hi Emma, great to meet you, you have to be an extraordinary brave woman". Stephen said, sending Zac a teasing glance and hugging Emma.

 

She giggled and winked to Zac. "You too Stephen and well at least I am very patient". 

 

"Ha ha ha you two should be doing stand up. Lets all just tease Zac, well you can have your fun on your way to the photo booth". Zac said pouting like a upset two year old.

 

Emma went over to him, kissing him softly, and he forgot everything about being moody, grabbing her and kissing her back.

 

Stephen cleared his throat very non discreetly. "Hey hey you two, I would say get a room, but I don't think we have time for that".

 

"Yeah yeah relax, Emma will take you to the photo booth when she is back to normal, it usually just takes a minute or two". Zac said grinning.

 

Emma blushed even worse than she already was, this was to embarrassing, and she hated people seeing her like that.

 

Stephen shook his head and said teasingly. "Seriously Zac, that is so not fair". And then he asked whispering. "Could you give me some pointers ?"

 

Zac just chuckled, looking so very pleased with himself and Emma who finally had control of herself, shook her head and opened the door to Stephen.


	24. Bad ass women and the bored stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac gets a challange

Emma liked Stephen, he was nice and funny and he told about his wife and little daughter, it was clearly that he loved them very much.

 

She helped keep people in line for the photo booth, and luckily everyone were behaving.

 

The next couple of hours were gruelling and she were busy keeping track of people having times at the console stations and helping people upload pictures for the smiles for smiles campaign.

 

Zac had panels every hour, so he was kept busy to and she didn't see him at all before 15 minutes before last panel when she came backstage.

 

"You look just about done for baby". She went over to Zac who sat leaned back in a chair, his eyes closed and she started massaging his shoulders.

 

He whimpered and opened one eye. "Just a bit. It is hard having these many panels back to back, but only one left and then the day is done".

 

"Yeah what is the panel by the way, it has only been announced as mystery panel ?" She was curious.

 

He stretched and yawned "It is a badass woman panel, they usually turns out pretty entertaining".

 

Emma had seen the panel they made two years ago, Zac had been newly wed back then and he had had his wife, who was an actor on the panel. Emma had haded how condescending she was talking to him and she had been thinking that she doubted it would last.

 

And she had been right, they had gotten separated after less than 6 months and she had filed for divorce a couple of months later.

 

His phone bipped and he picked it up and read the text, then he facepalmed himself groning. "Oh fuck no".

 

"What ? Who just texted you ?" Emma looked at him curiously, what could have made him react like that.

 

Zac sighed. "Just Joshua, we have this little thing with daring each other to do silly things and he just dared me. But he got me, I can't do that".

 

"Why not ? What is it ?" Now she was really curious, if Joshua was anything like his role as Morgan on Chuck, she didn't dare guess what it was.

 

Zac nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Oh nothing special, but it would be a hard one no matter what and just let me say it this way, I can't do it when I got a girlfriend".

 

"Oh it can't be that bad, those it involve getting naked ?" She asked him, looking at him as he shook his head. She shrugged. "Then do it, unless you are a chicken ? You can't let him beat you without even trying can you ?"

 

"What ? Are you sure ? You don't even know what it is". He looked at her with uncertainty.

 

She grinned and put his cap on his head. "Sweetie, as long as you keep your clothes on I doubt you could do anything I would get mad over, and I happen to think you are chicken on this one".

 

He send her a mischievous grin. "Oh so you think that, do you, well this is all on you then, now you can't get angry no matter what".

 

Zac gave her a swift kiss and hurried down to het on stage and Emma hurried up back, finding his father Darrell in his usual spot.

 

"Hi Emma, well you finally had time to come in here, I hear you have been working hard". He smiled at her.

 

She nodded. "It has been a long day, but this one I wouldn't miss for the world, especially since Joshua has dared Zac to do something silly".

 

"Oh no not again, are you okay with this ?" He looked at her seemingly a bit surprised and she started wondering what these dares usually was.

 

She shrugged and tried to look like it didn't matter. "I told him as long as he keeps his clothes on it is alright with me".

 

"Well it is a plus if he does that this time". His father said and she made a mental note to ask Zac about the earlier dares.

 

The panel started and Emma stood on needles, what is he going to do, if he dared to do it.

 

It was a great and funny panel Emma thought. The women on the panel where cool, funny and answered superb on the questions and Zac was so funny and charming that she felt like telling the world that that amazing man right there was her boyfriend.

 

Zac started his closing speech and Emma thought he had chickened out of the dare, when one of the women Yvette Brown asked if she could say one last thing.

 

And there it was, that twinkle in his eyes and Zac send Emma a mischievous smirk, which made her think Oh shit, then he told Yvette. "Yeah of course, if I can give you a lap dance while you do it".

 

"Oh yes you can". Yvette said and Emma had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud, she found it quite amusing.

 

Zac had been about to sit down, but he couldn't back out now, so he walked over to Yvette and made a half-heartedly attempt resembling a lap dance, which made everyone laugh.

 

"I don't know if you know this one, actually it is a Joshua Gomez original: The bored stripper". He turned his back to Yvette and rubbed his behind against her thighs while looking at his watch with a look of absolut boredom on his face.

 

Emma was sputtering with laughter and found it weird that you could find something this funny and still kind of sexy.


	25. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about trust

Zac thanked the guests and ushered them of stage, then he asked if the audience had guessed what the panel was or if they had bought the tickets without knowing. They hadn't known.

 

He thanked them for having bought the tickets and supported a good cause without knowing what they got, and someone yelled that they trusted him, making him get touched to tears and hold a long speech about how important it was to trust people, especially the ones you cared about and how it was the greatest compliment.

 

Emma was so touched about what he said and over him being so emotional that she had to dry away a tear as well and she could feel how her heart was about to burst with emotions.

 

She hurried backstage and came into the room just as he exited the stage, his eyes were misty and he held out his arms to her without a word, pulling her as close as possible, as she came over.

 

"Thank you for trusting me". His voice were only a whisper and he held her a little out from him, so he could look into her eyes.

 

She smiled at him lovingly. "Of course I trust you, you might be a goofball sometimes, but you have never given me reason not to trust you".

 

"You really are something special Emma, and I am so glad I followed my hunch that day and wrote to you". He gently brushed the hair from her face.

 

She leaned against him, kissing him ever so softly, then she whispered in his ear. "I kind of found your stripper weirdly sexy".

 

He laughed out loud and send her a smirk. "Lets go get some dinner, and I might give you a lap dance for dessert".

 

They went to a cosy little restaurant nearby, and they got a booth in the back, so they could have a bit of privacy.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this Zac, I know you are crazy busy these days and it means a lot to me". She grabbed his hand over the tabled, squeezing it lightly.

 

He caressed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine darling, I needed a break and some time alone with you".

 

The waiter come and got their order, when he had left Zac looked at her, suddenly nervous. "I have been thinking about something, regarding you staying longer".

 

"Yes what is it ?" She felt butterflies in her stomach. It made her nervous that he seemed so nervous, which he clearly was as he kept taking of his cap, to run his hand through his hair and then put it back on.

 

He bit his lip and she wanted to yell for him to just say it. "Well I was thinking, I am scheduled to go back to LA on monday, maybe you would like to come with me and stay for some time ?"

 

"Oh Zac you made me all nervous. I would love to, if I can find a place to stay that I can afford and maybe I can change my ticket and fly out from LA when I go home". She smiled happily.

 

He smiled shyly. "Or you could stay with me ? I mean I have an extra room, so you can have your very own room and you would save a lot of money".

 

"Remember Zac, I trust you. No need to be nervous to ask. That sounds great, and about the room, well I think we can work that out". She hurriedly took a sip of her wine, hiding that she blushed.

 

He just smiled happily, one of those smiles that sometimes appears, that lighted up his entire face and that she personally felt could make flowers bloom.

 

There food arrived and they started chatting, telling each other about there childhood and awkward teenage years.


	26. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma ends up feeling rejected

"Can I walk you back to your hotel ?" They were standing outside the restaurent and Zac looked at her asking.

 

Emma felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach, even though she knew that he didn't meant it that way. "Of course, I would love you to".

 

He took her hand, lacing his much longer fingers with hers and she looked up at him smiling.

 

Something just clicked, and she knew she was ready. If he wanted to come inside, this might be her last evening as a virgin and she felt the butterflies do something that felt like a conga line.

 

"Well we are here, thank you for a wonderful evening Emma, it was lovely having some time alone. I can't wait to spend more time just you and me". He brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

 

She bit her lip nervously, afraid of making a fool of herself. "Hey you kind of owe me dessert".

 

"You are like no one else Emma, and that is why I love you". He said with a little laugh and pulled her into him.

 

She felt like the whole world stopped for a second, did he know what he had just said ? "Uhh Zac, do you really mean that ? What you just said".

 

He looked like he only just realised that he had said it out loud, then he looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes Emma, I do mean it. I do love you. I know it is terribly fast and I hope I don't scare you.. I.."

 

"Zac could you stop rambling for a second and let me say something ? I love you too". She couldn't contain her smile.

 

He smiled so happily it felt like a ray of sunshine and pulled her as close as possible, mumbling into her hair. "Phew I was so afraid I had just scared you off".

 

She just kissed him, then she opened the door, pulling him with her into her room and closing the door behind them.

 

He looked at her with uncertainty. Like he wasn't sure what to do now. She kissed him softly and he seemed to relax a bit, letting his hands rest on her lower back.

 

When she let her mouth travel kissing and nibbling down his neck, she felt him finally relax totally and he sighed happily.

 

She let her hands run up under his T-shirt, kissing him warmly, and suddenly she was pressed up against the door by his body, the kiss getting more passionate.

 

Emma lost every possibility of breathing, and it didn't get better when she felt his hand sneaking up under her shirt, finding her breast. She was moaning and struggling to stay on her feet.

 

And suddenly it was there, something she never felt before, a burning desire for him, to give herself to him, to be his.

 

She pressed herself against him and without thinking about it, her hand slid down, grazing the obvious bulge growing in his pants, making both of them catch their breath.

 

He suddenly pushed her away gently, looking at her. "Emma I think it is best that I leave now".

 

"You don't have to Zac, it is okay, I..". He stopped her rampling by putting a finger to her lips.

 

"Emma not now, I think we should wait okay ?" He looked uncomfortable, his hand scratching his neck.

 

She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to say anything. She already felt kind of stupid, so she just nodded weakly.

 

He kissed her softly. "Remember I love you Emma, and I see you tomorrow okay ? Better get a good night's sleep".

 

"I love you to and yes see you tomorrow". She send him a sweet smile and waved before closing the door behind him, but on the inside she hurt, she felt rejected and stupid.

 

She flopped down on her bed, what had she done wrong ? She had thought that he wanted to, but instead he just left her.


	27. The Tom effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tom Hiddleston have an effect on women

The next day was saturday and they were swamped. Emma only saw Zac for a second in the morning, giving him a swift kiss and didn't see him at all again before shortly at lunch time.

 

"Hi baby, I am so sorry I haven't seen you all day". He gave her a chaste kiss and a tired smile.  
She smiled back. "Don't worry, I know how busy you are. I caught some of the Scott Bakula panel, that was so great".

 

"Yeah he is such a gem right ? Oh gotta go, I got another panel in five minutes. I need you for something very important later, so I try and catch you right after this one". And then he was gone after another swift kiss.

 

She sat down and got some lunch, but she didn't have much of an appetite. She did know he was busy and that it had nothing to do with ignoring her, but after his rejection the night before it still felt a bit like that on the inside.

 

Emma hurried back down, working like crazy, there were a lot to do that day. They had Tom Hiddleston coming in later to write autographs and do a panel and it generated loads of extra people hoping to get close to him.

 

She was putting some things back in place when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, almost jumping out of her own skin. She turned and was like an inch from kneeing Zac in the crotch.

 

"Wow relax baby, I don't think I done anything to deserve that". He looked at her grinning.

 

"Fuck Zac, you scared the shit out of me, sorry it was my instincts kicking in". She sent him an apologetic smile.

 

He looked at her, actually seeming impressed. "Well good reflexes, just remind me not to scare you okay ?"

 

Zac pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly and she forgot all her worries from earlier, melting into him.

 

"I need your help sweetie, I can trust you to right ?" He looked at her with a teasing smile.

 

Emma looked at him somewhat confused. "Of course you can, what is it you need ? It sounds serious".

 

"Oh it is very serious. I just got word that Tom has arrived. Could you pick the wanker up at the back entrance and entertain him somewhere private til he needs to go do autographs ? And when I say entertain I mean play cards or talk Shakespeare, no funny business". He said sounding halfway serious.

 

She looked at him feeling a bit insulted. "What do you take me for ? Like I would even contemplate something like that".

 

Zac huffed. "I see you never had the pleasure of meeting Tom. He just has that effect on women, hell he almost has that effect on me". He said, now chuckling.

 

"Zac, I already has the most amazing man in the whole world right here, so I can promise that he wont have any effect on me whatsoever". She slid her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

 

"Good, then you can have the honor of playing bodyguard and protect him against all those women that he has that effect on while he writes autographs". He winked at her, and gave her one last kiss before hurrying away.

 

Emma walked to the back entrance, Zac had been joking right ? He couldn't seriously fear anything ? No she couldn't believe that.

 

Actually she didn't know much about Tom, she had seen him play Loki in Thor and the avengers, and she thought he was a great actor, but that was it, but she knew a lot of women went crazy for him.

 

She waited by the back entrance and shortly after she heard footsteps come against her and there he was, even though she had to look twice to recognise him, he so absolutely didn't look like Loki.

 

He was tall, almost as tall as Zac and slim with long legs. Those were clad in black jeans and he wore a sandy shirt with a polo neck. It was open at the neck, giving a peak of ginger hair on his chest, the sleeves was rolled up to his elbow, showing strong masculine arms.

 

She smiled and extended her hand to him. "Hi Tom and welcome. I am Emma, and it is my job to look out for you while you are here".

 

"Well hello darling, it is rarely my bodyguards are this pretty". He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

 

His hair was kind of short and a bit ruffled, it had a sandy-ginger colour. His stubble and chest hair having the same color made her think that this had to be his natural color.

 

He did have a handsome kind of aristocratic face, with a strong jaw and cheekbones you could cut yourself on.

 

Emma bit her lip when he gazed at her with piercing blue eyes, that kind of eyes that could suck you in, and when he send her one of his famous smile, it made her heart beat a bit faster, making her understand what Zac had meant by that effect.


	28. The ass with a hashtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Tom has a talk about fans and hashtags

"There is just over 20 minutes till you are needed downstairs to write autographs, but you can relax her until there. Here are no crazy fans". She opened the door to a small room containing a couch, a table, a small fridge and a electric kettle.

 

He smiled and flopped down on the couch, his long legs wide spread, like he didn't know what to do with them. "Thank you, please don't take it wrong, I love my fans, but it can be quite taxing at times".

 

She nodded in understanding, she could easily imagine it. "Can I get you something to drink ?"

 

"A cup of tea would be lovely darling, if it is not to much trouble". He said with a flashing smile. 

"No trouble at all". She answered, smiling to herself, english to the core it seemed.  
She turned on the kettle and found a cup and some tea. "Let me guess, you take it with a splash of milk right ?"

 

He made a funny laughing sound. "Eehehehe, yes please. I am afraid I am a bit of a cliche when it comes to my tea. You are not American either, are you ? You accent sounds European.. Nordic perhaps ?"

 

"Quite impressive Hiddles, yes I'm from Denmark, so not far from England". She said with a smile.

 

He nodded and said. "Sorry to be so bland, but you don't look like a typical nerd, what does a woman like you do here, so far from home ?"

 

"Oh yes, I might not look it, but I am a total nerd and proud of it, and well I have been dreaming of coming for years. Zac is kind of my hero because of everything he does here". She smiled and sat on the arm rest, after having put the tea in front of him.

 

He moved over. "Oh sorry dear, I am taking up the whole couch, it is a bad habit, apparently there even is a page dedicated to it 'Tom sits like a whore dot com' or something like that".

 

"Seriously ? Who the hell comes up with something like that ?" She started laughing, that was just a bit crazy to her, and she let herself slide down next to him on the couch.

 

He shrugged, arching one eyebrow slightly. "No, idea to be honest, might be the same one who gave my backside and my crotch there own hashtags".

 

"Say what ? Oh I get now why you need some time of from your fans, some of them sounds a little.. Uh a bit crazy". She said shaking her head slightly.

 

As he laughed he got little laugh lines by his eyes. "Well okay there are bound to be a few weird ones, but most are very sweet, just a bit enthusiastic sometimes". Tom took a sip of his tea. "But we were talking about you, so you came here from Denmark because you are a nerd and Zac is your hero, don't worry he is one of mine too".

 

"I was very impressed by all this watching from home, but now when I am here and see how much of himself he puts into it, and still manage to have time and energy to think of everyone else. It is amazing. He is amazing". She said not realising that she was rambling.

 

Tom smiled looking thoughtful. "Yeah he is a really great guy, and I can see he trusts you, leaving you to care for me".

 

"I hope he does". She looked at her hands, remembering his remarks, hoping that he actually did trust her.

 

Tom leaned forward, trying to catch her eyes. "I got an inkling that there is more to this, do tell ?"

 

She felt herself blush and bit her lip, brushing it of. "Oh nothing, just Zac being silly, saying he didn't know if he could leave me alone with you".

 

"With you so head over heels for him. I don't think he has anything to fear. Yeah excuse me for saying, but they way you light up when you mention him says it all, so does he know ?" He looked at her curiously.

 

She nodded and said giggling. "Yep, he jumped down in the middle of the crowd the first evening and carried me to the platform, asking the audience whether he should take the chance and kiss me and well I didn't slap him".

 

Tom was shaking his head chuckling. "So typical Zac, he just goes with it, so you two are an item now ?"

 

"Well yeah, even though I do ask myself what the hell I was thinking sometimes". She said smiling.

 

"Well congratulations, Zac deserves a good woman by his side, and I feel like he found one. But please just say if you want to get back at him, I love pranking him". He said winking.

 

She bit her lip. "Thank you, well it would be fun to get him back, but right now we better get down to the hordes of crazy fans waiting for you".

 

He stood up, stretching. "Let's get going and hope we only has the nice kinds of fans here today".


	29. Tom the tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is pulling Zac’s leg.. and kind of want to kiss him

Luckily people were very nice, but there were a lot of pressure to get as many people through as possible, and some were not easy to get to move on, but Tom remained the perfect gentleman through it all.

 

"You have the patience of an angel". She said honestly to him, as they were making there way to the backstage area, getting Tom to his panel.

 

He chuckled. "Well it is not always easy, but it takes so little to give you a bad reputation and they mean no harm. It all comes from love".

 

They reached the backstage room, waiting for Zac to show up. When they heard his voice approach, Tom smiled mischievous. "Let's see just how funny we can make him look".

 

"What are you up to ?" She wasn't sure she liked the look in his eyes, but he just chuckled and winked at her.

 

"Here I am..." Zacs voice stopped when Tom grabbed her, pulling her into him. He had his back to the door, hiding Emma completely for Zac. Tom was giggling in her ear, but she was quite sure that from Zac's point of view it could very well look like he was kissing her.

 

Her hands was trapped between them and she could clearly feel his abs through his shirt and she had to admit that he smelled really good, but all she wanted was for that big fool to move away and let her go, afraid Zac would actually believe it.

 

"Oh hi Zac, there you are, I was just showing fair Emma my gratitude for taking such good care of me". He turned around, winking at Zac.

 

Emma wanted so much to kick Tom right now, this wasn't funny at all. Zac was standing with his mouth slightly open looking utterly bewildered.

 

Tom sighed and walked over to him. "You are way to easy Zac. For God sake did you really believe that ?"

 

"So it was just a joke ?" Zac looked at Tom and then over to Emma, still looking confused.

 

Tom looked a bit insulted. "Seriously, what do you take me for ? Like I would do that to you. I know you two are an Item, and you just don't kiss on a friends woman".

 

"Fuck you Hiddles". Zac breathed in deeply, looking very much relieved, hitting Tom hard on the shoulder. Maybe a tad to hard, because Tom made a pained face and Emma giggled, he deserved that.

 

Tom pulled Zac into a hug and whispered, but it was loud enough for Emma to hear. "And by the way, I wouldn't stand a chance with her. To her you are like the eighth wonder of the world, how you managed to make her think that I can't phantom".

 

"Oh I'll show you". Zac answered, looking way to pleased with himself. He walked over to Emma, clearly happy about Tom's remark.

 

He put his arms around her waist and she let her arms slide around his neck. "I had nothing to do with that, it was all his idea".

 

"Don't worry, I know Tom". He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. A kiss so filled with love and longing, that she felt everything tilt and her legs gave in, luckily Zac kept her standing.

 

He let her go and looked at Tom with a very smug grin, while Emma collapsed against the wall, sliding down squatting, gasping for air. Tom looked frightened and asked. "Uh Zac is she alright ?"

 

"Yeah she's fine, she just need to catch her breath". Zac giggled and Emma cursed him once again, hating the power he possessed over her.

 

"Fuck what did you do to her Zac and can you show me how to do that ?" Tom said wide eyed.

 

Zac just shrugged and went on stage, looking way to pleased with himself, leaving them alone.

 

"Are you okay Emma ?" She heard Toms voice and looked up at him. He put out his hand to her and she grabbed it, letting him pull her to her feet.

 

She sighed and looked at him with resignation. "Fuck I hate when he does that and I just thought it was getting better".

 

"And that happens every time he kisses you ? Damn I am actually contemplating kissing him just to know how he does that". Tom said grinning.

 

Emma giggled and shook her head. "Well I don't mind, so go ahead, but you better get on stage now".


	30. About apologising to much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and apologising

Emma snug into the room to watch the panel, it was easy to see that Zac and Tom liked each other, they had a really good chemistry.

 

They were so different and still so similar, both really tall, even though Zac was a bit taller and broader over the shoulders, but were Zac were dark in colors, Tom were fair.

 

They both had eyes that could draw you in and get you lost and they both had beautiful smiles that would make flowers bloom.

 

Tom seemed more grown up and mature, even though he was half a year younger than Zac, but she had seen first hand that he most definitely had a mischievous side too.

 

And she had known a long time that Zac could talk everyone's ears of if he first got started, but Tom was almost worse, incapable of answering a simple yes or no question in less than a minute.

 

They were both very articulate and passionate speakers, even though Zac was swearing quite a lot more.

 

They both seemed like such thoroughly good people, so kind and caring, really wanting to make a difference in the world and help others, an well she thought they were both extraordinarily handsome, even though she was partial to Zac’s darker looks.

 

When the panels was about to end she hurried out backstage, she knew Tom was very busy and had to leave almost immediately.

 

"That was a great panel Tom, really good but maybe a tad long answers". She said with a smirk as he came out the door.

 

He smiled. "Oh I am sorry, I tend to have a hard time limit my answers. I might have sounded like a complete grandfather on that pokemon question".

 

"No, just very grown up. You don't have to apologise for answering thoroughly, but thinking about it you tend to apologise a lot don't you ?" She glanced at the screen and saw Zac was ending the panel.

 

"Well I guess you are right, I'm sorry about that". He said, clearly without thinking about it.

 

She facepalmed herself and looked at him shaking her head. "Seriously Tom, did you just apologise for apologising to much ?"

 

He smiled sheepishly and when Zac came out he found Emma spluttering with laughter. "What is happening here".

 

"Tom is just apologising for apologising to much and in a moment he'll probably apologise for that as well". She said laughing.

 

Tom shrugged and looked very apologetic and Zac patted his shoulder. "Well that doesn't surprise me at all".

 

"I am sorry but I have to go. I would have loved to stay for the party". Tom hugged first Zac and then Emma.

 

Zac put an arm around Emma's waist. "Well next year you just have to plan you time better Hiddles so you can stay".

 

"Yeah I got to, lovely to meet you Emma, hope to see you soon again, but I just might". Tom said secretive, winking at Zac.

 

Emma looked from one to another. "Zac what is he talking about ? Is there something I don't know ?"

 

Zac shrugged sending her a very secretive smile. "Sorry, I can't talk about that, big secret you know".

 

She knew Tom were headed back to Australia to film the new Thor movie and Zac had a part in the last one, but he hadn't been officially mentioned to be in the new one, dared she hope ?

 

When Tom had left, Zac pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "Thank you for helping with that big oaf".

 

"No problem, he is actually nice enough". She said a bit out of breath from his kiss.

 

"And you weren't the least tempted ? I mean he is really handsome and those eyes and that english accent". He arched one eyebrow.

 

She pulled of his cap and threw it on the table. "Nope not the least, but yeah he is really handsome, and a bit sexy, and well those eyes and that accent". 

 

"Hey, I thought you just said that you weren't tempted". He made a mock insultet face, having a hard time stopping the smile tucking at the corner of his mouth.

 

She ran her hand through his ruffled hair, it was getting a bit long and had started to curl at the ends, she loved it like that. "You didn't let me finish.. Because why should I be, when you are at least as handsome, even more sexy and you have the most wonderful eyes in the world.. Just my opinion".

 

"And that is the only one that really mattered". He said smiling, and kissed her lovingly.

 

She was still wondering about last night. She was sure that he did really like her or even love her as he said, but why didn't he want her sexually then ? Was there something wrong with her ? Or didn't he like that she was a virgin ? Or did he just want to protect her ?

 

When he let her go and she was breathing again, she looked up at him. "Do you need me for the last panel ? Or is it okay if I go get ready for the party ?"

 

"Just get out of here darling. I will come by and pick you up okay ?" She nodded and kissed him swiftly before heading out.


	31. A man and his talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New dress and Zac’s talents

Emma hurried over to the shops nearby. She needed something new. Something nice to wear to the party. Something that would knock Zac of his feet and make sure he didn't rejected her again.

 

She was looking at the clothes, but it was difficult. She wanted something eye catching and sexy, but she didn't want vulgar and she didn't want to look cheap.

 

When she was just about to give up she finally found a dress. It was black and white striped. It was tight fitted and reach the middle of her thighs. It showed a bit of cleavage but nothing bad and it had a cut out on the back, exposing her lower back.

 

She hurried back to,her room and showered. Then she rolled up her hair, to make it curl more and put on a light make-up.

 

She had just put on the dress when there were a knock on the door, she hurried over an opened, to find Zac standing on the other side.

 

"Wow you look stunning baby". He pulled her into his arms and his hands landed on the exposed part of her back. He let go of her, grabbing one hand and twirling her slowly.

 

She smiled at him sweetly and he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her, while his hands slowly stroked up and down her bare skin.

 

When he let go, she just had to catch her breath, then she said. "We better get going".

 

"Hmm I really like that dress sweetie, you have the most sexy back I have ever seen". He let one long finger draw circles on her lower back.

 

Emma was fumbling with her shoes, she had opted for a sandal with only a very low heal. "Zac could you please stop doing that so I can get my shoes on or we are never getting there ?"

 

"It is really hard you know, it is not my fault you are wearing that dress". He said teasingly, leaving a burning kiss on her spine, but at least he left her alone long enough for her to get her shoes on.

 

She got up and grabbed her bag. "Should we get down there, you can't very well be late when you are the one opening the party".

 

"Or we could skip,the party and stay here, make our own little party, just you and I ?" He cupped her chin and winked at her before kissing her deeply.

 

She so much wanted to say yes, or she wasn't really capable of speaking, but then maybe nod, but she also knew it wasn't a possibility.

 

She gently pushed him away, and breathed deeply to collect herself, then she said. "You know we can't Zac, you need to open the party, we need to go over there, but maybe we could leave early ?"

 

"I am very sure we can do that". He said softly, then he places his hand on her lower back, gently leading her out the room.

 

"I could carry you up on the platform again". Zac said winking at her, as they entered the room.

 

She slapped his shoulder. "Don't even thing about doing that, or I will kick you somewhere that really hurts".

 

He grabbed her hand instead, pulling her with him up on the platform. She was a bit shy about being there where everyone could see her, but that was a choice she had made by dating him.

 

Zac held his opening speech and the party started. Emma pulled Zac out on the dance floor, happy about not wearing heels this time.

 

"Is there anything you are not good at at all ?" They were going back to the platform after dancing for a while and she looked up at Zac grinning.

 

His eyes twinkled and he sent her a lopsided grin. "And what do you think that I am good at ? Just curious".

 

"Well beside driving me crazy, you are a very good actor, you have an amazing voice, you are a great kisser, but you know that and you are a great dancer to. Any other talents ?" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

 

He sat down on the couch, pulling her down on her lap. "Well could happen you found out later tonight".

 

She blushed and hit her face against his shoulder, she had no doubt she wanted to, but the idea still made her nervous, what if she made a fool of herself ? Or what if it hurt ?


	32. Liquid courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is nervous too

"Hi Stephen, so cool you could make it". Stephen Amell had just shown up and Zac hugged him.

 

Stephen smiled broadly and hugged Emma too. "Of course, wouldn't miss this. Hi again Emma, you look amazing".

 

"Thank you Stephen, so do you". Emma smiled at him. She liked Stephen, he was super sweet and funny.

 

They were sitting down, talking and having a drink. Emma held back a lot this time, it was only her second drink, but she thought Zac might be overdoing it a bit.

 

When Emma shortly after returned from the bathroom, Zac and Stephen looked up at her and went suspiciously quiet, and she got the feeling that they had been talking about her.

 

"Can I borrow your beautiful girlfriend for at dance or two ?" Stephen got up and looked at Zac.

 

"Of course it is all up to her". Zac smiled at her and she accepted Stephens hand, letting him lead her to the dancefloor. She had no problem dancing with him as she knew he was happily married.

 

She was dancing and having a great time with Stephen for about half an hour. When she came back she found Zac at the bar, emptying a shot. She could easily see he was getting drunk fast.

 

He spotted her and send her a goofy grin. "There you are my beautiful girlfriend, have you had fun ?"

 

"Yes I did, and it seems like you did to Zac". She looked at him worried, he grabbed her and kissed her, but it was mostly just wet and clumsy.

 

"Don't you think you should go home Zac, you need to be ready tomorrow for another long day, and you look like you have gotten enough". She didn't think he should be drinking anymore.

 

He asked for another shot. "No no, I am having such a great time, don't you have a great time ?"

 

"No Zac, not anymore actually". She removed his hand as he tried to grab her ass.

 

A very hurt look flashed through his eyes and he snapped at her, his voice angry. "Why the hell are you so fucking boring all of a sudden ?"

 

She took a step back in surprise, she never heard him use that tone before, not even when he got angry at her for thinking he would touch her drunk, had he sounded anywhere near that, she felt tears threatening to fall.

 

"I am so sorry Emma, please I am sorry I snapped, forgive me". He looked so heartbroken and grabbed for her, like he was afraid she would go.

 

She let him pull her into his arms and when she realised he was sobbing into her hair she forgot to be angry with him, she put her arms around him. "Zac it is okay, there is no reason to cry".

 

"I can can't help it, libra you know". He looked up at her, his eyes red and he had a sheepish look on his face that made her giggle.

 

Stephen came over, he looked at Zac for only a second. "Something wrong Zac ? You look like you are ready to get back to the hotel and get some sleep".

 

"Yeah okay, Emma is telling me that too, so maybe you are right, I guess I have gotten enough". He turned around to walk towards the door, almost tripping over his own feet.

 

Emma hurried to support him, but he was very heavy in that state, Stephen grabbed his other arm. "I better help you get him back to bed, just to be sure".

 

Zac didn't complain, he probably realised that he needed the support, Emma sent Stephen a thankful smile, she couldn't have carried his 90 kg deadweight on her own.

 

They managed to get Zac back to his hotel and Stephen got him thrown down on the bed and pulled his shoes of. He looked at Emma. "Can you handle him from here ?"

 

"Yes, and thank you so much Stephen. I think I'll stay on the couch keeping an eye on him. I don't like leaving him alone like this". She glanced over at Zac, whom were already snoring.

 

Stephen nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, he probably won't feel very good in the morning".

 

"No, I don't know what got into him, this was pretty stupid of him". Emma shook her head.

 

Stephen looked like he was having an internal battle. "Don't tell him I said anything, but I think I know why. He told me something earlier when you went to the bathroom, you know about sex".

 

"Oh God this is not embarrassing at all". Emma cradled her head. There it was again, that missing filter, Zac needed to learn to shut up sometimes.

 

Stephen sent her an apologetic smile. "No need to be embarrassed, but he told me how nervous he was. He is so afraid to do something wrong or hurt you, scared you would be disappointed".

 

"Oh I hadn't thought about that". Emma glanced over at Zac. She had been so concerned with all her own thoughts and worries about it, she had thought that he probably had a lot of experience and hadn't realised he could be nervous as well.

 

Stephen hugged her and then opened the door. "Don't worry, but you two need to talk. Just don't be to hard on him, he really meant well, see you around Emma".

 

"I won't be, and thank you Stephen. I will talk to him and see you too". She smiled, closing the door behind him.

 

She turned and looked at Zac. It was kind of cute that he was so nervous about it, but he should have told her, but she probably should have been better at talking to him too.

 

She managed to get his pants of and then she tucked the blanket around him, before grabbing the spare pillow, she pulled of her dress and bra and put on one of his t-shirts, laying down on the couch to sleep.


	33. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Emma has a talk

"Emma ? Emma wake up". She was awakened by Zac shaking her shoulder slightly. She sat up feeling confused, but then she remembered she was sleeping on the couch in his hotel room.

 

She blinked a couple of times, then she looked at him, he didn't exactly look fresh and bright, but still a lot better than when she put him to bed. "Is it morning ?"

 

"No not yet baby, but I woke up and went to get something to drink and I saw how badly you were laying, you can can't sleep like this, you will be sore all over tomorrow". He pointed at the couch.

 

She stretched, already a bit sore, then she looked at him. "How can you be this much better after 4 hour ?"

 

"Well I got a pretty high metabolism, not that I claim to be soper in any way, but clear enough to feel like a bloody idiot". He looked at her with a sad look.

 

She gently stroked his cheek. "It is okay Zac, it can happen to us all, at least you didn't undress anyone".

 

He grinned and arched one eyebrow. "No you probably still has the prize for being most drunk, but I think I came pretty close".

 

"Well I better get back to my own motel and get a couple of hours before the last day begins, you look fit to be left alone by now". She got of the couch.

 

He bit his lip and looked everywhere but her face. "Or you could just come sleep with me, my bed is pretty big, and I mean like actually sleeping".

 

"Okay then, but I warn you, I will steal the blanket". She said, and he chuckled sweeping her into his arm, making her squeal, but he just carried her to the bed and put her down gently.

"Is it okay for me to take of my T-shirt, it is pretty hot in here ?" He looked at her and when she nodded, he pulled it over his head and slided down next to her.

 

She could feel he got uncertain of what to do, probably he wasn't sure what she was okay with, she snuggled into him. "Zac I am not made of glass, you don't need to fear breaking me".

 

He reached up to turn of the light, leaving the room almost dark, then he snaked the arm around her, pulling her close to him.

 

Emma sighed contently, it was so nice being there, he was warm, soft and felt safe and she snuggled even closer.

 

"I am sorry I got drunk and that I snapped at you. I just felt so insecure and I might have tried with some liquid courage, it got out of hand". He whispered against her neck.

 

She put her hand on top of his hand, lacing their fingers together. "It is okay Zac, I hadn't given it thought that you would be nervous to, I am sorry about that".

 

"Shit Stephen told you, didn't he ? I am so going to kill him". She could hear that he got all flustered.

 

"Don't be angry with Stephen, he just wanted to help, but you could have told me". She gently squeezed his hand.

 

He hid his face in her hair. "It is just, you know, all that with it being your first time and it should be perfect and what if you thought it was awful ?"

 

She twisted in his arms, so they were face to face, she could only just see him in the dark room. "Zac don't worry so much. I don't expect perfect or anything crazy, just you, nothing else".

 

Even in the dark she could she him smile and she couldn't help kissing him, then she said. "I probably should have been better to talk about it too".

 

"First time anyone told me to talk more.. Oh by the way, yesterday when I left. It wasn't because I didn't wanted to, I just wanted you to be sure, not to rush into it, but I feel like I might have handled that wrong". He said kissing her forehead.

 

She smiled. "Well I did feel just a bit rejected, but I get it, that you didn't mean it like that".

 

He kissed her and they were just kissing softly for a while, none of them feeling like it was the time to go further, and Emma soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her.


	34. Her first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time

"Morning my love, time to get up". Emma was awakened by Zac kissing her softly.

 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You are really annoyingly chippy this morning considering your condition last night".

 

"Well a shower helped, but the voice I can't fix unfortunately". He was almost whispering, his voice raw and hoarse.

 

"Ohh your poor thing, you might have to talk a lot less today". She looked at him, noticing that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair still wet, making it curl.

 

She had a hard time taking her eyes of him. He looked so unbelievable sexy right now, and that hoarse voice, well it hit some strings in her. "Are we in a hurry ?"

 

"No not really, we got about an hour. I thought we could get breakfast and wake up before needing to go". He answered, looking on his phone, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it up.

 

That did it, she couldn't stop herself, but reached out and grabbed the edge of his towel. Unfortunately for her, Zac was a little more attentive than she expected and he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

 

"Hey there little lady, what do you think you are doing ?" He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

 

She bit her lip and looked as innocent as possible. "Nothing, I just wanted to feel if your towels are softer than the ones in my motel".

 

"Oh so that's what you wanted, well then you better feel if it is". He threw his phone on the chair and grabbed her other wrist, overturning her on the bed, holding her arms over her head.

 

He was laying halfway on top of her, and rubbed against her thigh. "So what do you think ? Is the towel soft ?"

 

"Yep the towel is soft, but I think something inside it isn't". She said teasingly, looking up at him, seriously had he always been this insanely sexy ?

 

"Ain't we just sassy this morning". He whispered hoarsely, holding both her hands in one and tickling her with his free hand.

 

She squealed. She was very ticklish, and as he was holding her arms, laying half on top of her, pinning her down with his body, she couldn't move. "Stop Zac, please stop".

 

"Well, what do I get if I stop ?" He looked at her, his smile was teasing, but his eyes were suddenly dark and intense.

 

She looked up at him, her tongue running over her lip. "Anything you want, anything at all".

 

He caught his breath, emitting a small gasp, then his lips crushed down on hers, his kiss intense, one hand resting by her rips, the other one still holding her wrists.

 

She was moaning deeply, his kiss were making her dizzy and it was both deeply frustrating and hot that he held her, she was aching to touch him.

 

His hand was on her chest, caressing it softly and she pressed herself against his hand.

 

Suddenly Zac let go of her, sitting up. "We better get going if we want breakfast before we leave".

 

"Zac fuck breakfast". She pulled of the T-shirt and threw it on the floor, his eyes ran over her now naked breasts and his pupils blew wide, then he was on her kissing her like there were no tomorrow.

 

He was kissing down her neck and along her collarbone, then he reached her chest and his lips closed around her nipple. It send jolts through her body, and her hands grabbed at his hair.

 

Emma never felt anything like this before, her body felt on fire and she was writhing. She knew that if he stopped now she would go insane, she did didn't want to wait any longer, she needed him.

 

His towel had slid of and her hands were sliding down over his back, reaching his ass. She let her nails run over the skin, and he moaned deeply, pressing his hips down on her.

 

His hand slowly slid up her leg, gently pulling of her panties. His fingers caressing her inner thigh, sending shocks of pleasure through her. When his fingers slid farther up, ghosting over her folds, she thought she might pass out.

 

Her hands were fisting the sheets and she was panting for air, his tongue and lips were playing with her nipple, his fingers parting her folds, gently exploring her.

 

She gasped when he slowly let a finger slide into her, pressing herself up towards him. He was kissing her softly, gently moving his finger, like he was looking for something, then he hit something inside her, making her gasp and arch her back of the maddress.

 

She felt like she was slowly losing her mind, and it didn't help when he whispered in his hoarse voice. "Are you sure Emma ? You can still say no if you are not ready".

 

She looked at him, then she let her hand slide down his stomach, grabbing his erection, she gasped, letting her hand run over his full length.

 

He was moaning softly and his eyes almost rolled back in his head, his voice a faint whisper. "I think I will take that as a yes".

 

Emma was excited and nervous at the same time. She didn't really have any reference or any practical experience to compare with, but it just seemed so big and she feared it would hurt a lot, but she hid it, she didn't want to make him nervous too.

 

He looked her gently into the eyes, holding his weight on his arm. He was holding his erection with the other, sliding it over her, making her roll her eyes back. It felt so good, and she knew he did it to coat it in her juices first.

 

He carefully pressed the tip slightly in, making sure they were aligned, his voice raw but gentle. "Emma baby, I will do my best to be careful, but this might hurt. I want you to grab my wrists and squeeze when you feel the pressure, as much as you need, you can't hurt me".

 

She nodded and grabbed his wrists, and he kissed her before pressing against her entrance, it was overwhelming and she gasped when a jolt of pain shot through her.

 

He stopped, looking at her worrying. "Tell me baby slowly, dragging it out or swiftly like a band aid ?"

 

"Swiftly, please". She gasped, feeling to many things at once, not wanting to drag out the pain.

 

He nodded and she dug her nails into his wrist, then he buried himself completely in her, she let out a small scream.

 

"Are you okay baby ?" His voice an emotional croak, as he brushed the hair from her face, and she nodded, sending him a small smile.

 

He gave her a minute to adjust, then he kissed her heated and started moving his hips slowly. Her hands ran up his back and into his hair, entangling themselves in it.

 

She almost couldn't contain it all, the feeling of him, his heated kisses and the weight of his body on hers. He started to move faster, making small whimpers erupt from her.

 

His breathing was getting shallow and she could feel him fighting, holding himself back, and she knew he was trying not to hurt her, which to her were wildly arousing.

 

Emma felt an intense feeling grow inside her, one of his hands found her breast, playing with her nipple, end suddenly she felt like she jumped head first into an ocean of intense pleasure, making blacks spots dance before her eyes.

 

She almost screamed his name, clinging to him, and he let go, cumming with deep thrusts, and hoarse moans that prolonged her orgasm, making it feel like forever.

 

Then he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms, whispering against her hair. "Good God, that was amazing baby".


	35. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is very happy about her decision

"I hate doing this baby, it makes me feel like a jerk, but I have to go, first panel is en ten minutes". He looked upset.

 

Emma sighed contently and kissed him. "It is totally fine Zac, no need to feel guilty, you better hurry over there".

 

"Just come over when you are ready okay sweetie". He got up and pulled on his clothes, then he bent down kissing her softly before almost running out the door.

 

She hugged the blanket into her, making a small happy sound, it had been everything she hoped for and so much more.

 

Emma had been so very nervous that it would hurt, and I had hurt quite a bit at first, but it had soon been forgotten and turned into pleasure she had never imagined.

 

When she got op she felt like her legs would give in, and she had to lean on the wall for a moment.

 

She went out into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, before putting on a loose knee length skirt and her volunteer T-shirt, before hurrying over to nerd Hq.

 

She felt a bit embarrassed, like everyone could just look at her and see, but at the same time she couldn't help smiling happily, everything just seemed so much better this morning.

 

She found Zac at the photo booth, she knew Stephen had the first panel and he had as always asked Zac to leave after the introduction, so he had gone to the photo booth wanting to give people an extra opportunity for photos.

 

Emma was watching him, it was weird how you feelings could suddenly grow so much in such a short time, the mere thought of having to go home left her with a physical pain.

 

Zac spotted her and his face lighted up in a giant smile, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

 

She caught herself looking forward to the day ending, soon they could be alone as much as they wanted and there was nothing she wanted more right now.

 

Shortly after he came over, pulling her i to his arms. "Hi baby, I missed you so much".

 

"Zac it has been less than an hour since you saw me". She said grinning, and stretched up to kiss his nose.

 

"It is a terrible long time, haven't you missed me just a little bit ?" He made puppy dog eyes and pouted like a small child.

 

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him, he just looked so adorable. "Yes sweetie, I missed you too, actually I wished I could just have you all to myself right now".

 

"Sounds like someone didn't get enough". He said grinning and Emma blushed scarlet, hiding her face against his shoulder.

 

He whispered softly, with his hoarse voice into her ear. "You shouldn't be embarrassed baby, I am only happy if it was a positive experience for you".

 

She looked up at him and bit her lip, then she whispered almost inaudible. "That I can guarantee that it was".

 

They went backstage and Zac went inside to thank Stephen and close the panel.  
Emma hurried over and hugged Stephen when he came out, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for telling me yesterday".

 

"I am only happy to be of assistance, and taking that silly grin Zac had plastered on his face this morning and the fact that he thanked me and didn't kill me into account, I am guessing you two worked things out". He said and she blushed.

 

Zac came out from the stage, he stopped and eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two talking about ?"

 

"Nothing at all". They both said at the same time, then they looked at each other and broke down in fits of giggles, making Zac shake his head like they were crazy.


	36. The last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have reached the last day

Sunday also had panels every hour, but luckily last panel was done a 5 pm and then it was time to clean up and lock down for this year.

 

Emma didn't see much of Zac during the day, he had panels and she was busy making everything slide along without problems.

 

In one of her short breaks, she was ready with a sandwich when Zac came out to his 5 minutes break between panels, handing it to him. "Oh thank you so much baby, I am just about to die here".

 

"Well I thought you would be a bit hungry, as you didn't have any breakfast". She said, and couldn't keep back a smile, thinking about the morning.

 

He lighted up in a big smile. "No I missed that, and whose fault was that again ? I seem to have forgot".

 

"I know absolutely nothing about that". She said winking at him, then giving him a quick kiss before heading back out.

 

When they reached the second to last panel Emma was torn. It was a supernatural panel and she would love to watch it, but she knew Zac wasn't going to be on stage except for opening and closing the panel and she wanted so badly to be alone with him.

 

She went backstage before the panel, Zac was standing with Jared, Jensen, Misha and Mark, he smiled when he saw her and waved her over.

 

He put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. "There you were baby. Boys this is my much better half Emma".

 

They all said hi and shook hands and Mark clapped Zac on the shoulder grinning saying dryly. "You must have some hidden talents kid, she is way out of your league".

 

"Yeah I don't know what I have done to deserve her". Zac answered smiling, but Emma couldn't help blushing quite badly.

 

They all laughed and Jensen said. "I don't wanna know what she's thinking about, but it seems like someone has some aces up his sleeve".

 

Emma blushed even worse and wished she had some shappy comeback line, but he happened to be right.

 

Zac kissed her softly and said. "I am back in 5 minutes baby, you are waiting for me right ?"

 

She nodded and no longer had any doubts, she could always stream the panel later, right now some time alone with Zac was much more appealing.

 

When he came back, he put his arms around her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her lovingly. "Well what do you think we should do for the next half hour ?"

 

"Well I could easily come up with a couple of ideas". She said with a smirk, running her hands down to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

 

He looked at her with wide eyes and chuckled. "Oh God I have created a monster".

 

She looked up at him, biting her lip, thinking how she wanted nothing more right now than stealing him with her back to the hotel and the bed, but that it unfortunately wasn't possible.

 

"Uhh Enma, please stop looking at me like that, it makes me want to do some really naughty things". His breathing got a bit shallow and his hoarse voice got a husky edge.

 

She couldn't help sending him a teasing smile and saying. "I can't wait to hear more about those things later".

 

He pulled her flush against him and whispered in her ear, that raw voice sending sparks through her. "Or I could take you somewhere more private and show you right now".

 

She swallowed and clenched her thighs, when she felt a jolt of pleasure and anticipation, and she had an almost uncontrollable urge to tell him to do just that, even though it was a bad idea.

 

At that moment the door were opened and one of the volunteers stuck there head in. "Emma we have some trouble and we really need you".

 

"Okay I be there in a second then". She said a bit disappointed and send Zac a apologetic look.

 

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you are of the hook for now then, let me come with and give you a hand, I still got around twenty minutes".

 

He grabbed her hand pulling her with him, going to get everything running smoothly for the last panel of the year.


	37. Last panel and packing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd HQ comes to an end

The last panel Emma wanted to watch and she snug into the back, standing next to Darrell as usual.

 

"Hi Emma, I hear you are coming with us to LA tomorrow. I am really happy to hear that". He whispered and send her a smile.

 

She could help smiling, she really liked his father and that maked her happy. "Thank you. I nearly can't wait".

 

It was supposed to be only Jared on this panel, but it ended up being all four guys from supernatural and then Zac.

 

It was the funniest thing ever and Emma couldn't remember having laughed this much in a long time, she had to hold her stomach because it hurt.

 

And then it was time for Zac to close down the last panel. His father leaned close to her whispering. "You better get down there. If I know my boy he will need a hug and a shoulder to cry on in a moment".

 

Emma snug down along the audience and waited by the door, watching Zac. He tried to close up, but when people stood up applauding him he gave up trying.

 

He bowed and blew a kiss and the he hurried out backstage. Emma followed him and he just pulled her into his arms. She could feel him shaking slightly and the tears were soaking her shoulder, as she gently strokes his back whispering calmly to him.

 

After five minutes he looked up at her reed eyed. "I just couldn't. I would have broken down if I had said a word more. Sorry to be standing here and cry on you, it is a bit embarrassing".

 

"No it is not Zac. It has been some really hard days, you are tired and this means so much to you and you are a libra, so you can't help it". She winked at him and he smiled.

 

Then she looked at him sternly and said. "But you know Zac, that poor woman in the beginning. I know you were trying to help, but you almost killed her".

 

"I did what ? You mean the australian one they were harassing ? But all I did were giving her a chance to speak". He looked confused.

 

She strokes his cheek and smiled at him. "Oh sweetie you really don't know what you do to women do you ? Staring at you, having you so close, it wouldn't help anyone focus".

 

"Oh.. I am pretty sure that it is just you feeling that way". He said shyly and when she shook her head slowly he blushed.

 

They spend the next couple of hours closing down and cleaning out the space, but then Darrell and David came over and David said. "We think you two need a break, so get out of here, we can manage what needs to be done today".

 

"Are you sure ? But we can't just leave". Zac looked at them, but the glance he sent Emma told her he wanted nothing more.

 

"Yes we are sure, and yes you can. So get going, there will be a lot to do tomorrow, so promise to get at least a bit of sleep as well". Darrell said winking.

 

Emma blushed but Zac just grinned, arching one eyebrow at her, before grabbing her hand, pulling her with him.

 

When they exited the building, Zac looked at her. "I was thinking, why don't we go check you out of you motel ? You might as well stay with me tonight".

 

"Oh so you are sure I want to do that ? No of course sweetie, I was teasing you Zac, please don't look like that". He had seemed so hurt and she hurried to put her arms around him, kissing him.

 

He kissed her back, then he chuckled. "Got you, did you really think I bought that ? I just wanted you to be nice to me".

 

"You, you uhh". She tried to slap his arm and he hurriedly got out of her reach, still looking amused.

 

They went to her motel and packed up her stuff, then she went to check out and Zac carried her suitcase to his hotel.


	38. Relaxing massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac get a massage and something else

He closed the door behind them and put down her suitcase, then he threw himself on the bed, sighing. "How sad I am to see this end for this year, it is also a relief".

 

She threw herself down next to him and let one hand slide up his stomach. "What do you say to me giving you a massage".

 

"Oh God that sounds so good, but only if you want to". He send her a sweet smile.

 

She sat up and kissed him softly. "Of course sweetie, everything for you, take of your shirt".

 

"Oh so you just want to get me out of my clothes". He said grinning and sat up, she stuck out her tongue, before going to her suitcase taking out some cream.

 

When she turned back he had taken of his shirt. He stretched and she bit her lip. He might not be brawny, but she thought he had a nice body and she found him to be so damned sexy.

 

"A penny for your thoughts". He looked at her, and she realised that she had spaced out watching him.

 

She blushed violently, her thoughts had been everything but pure and she stuttered shyly. "I was just thinking, spaced out a bit".

 

"Okay they way you look right now I am willing to pay a 100 dollars for your thoughts". He said grinning and she stuck out her tongue again.

 

"Now you will most definitely never know and please lay on your stomach". She said trying to sound stern.

 

He turned around obediently and she straddled his thighs, putting some cream on her hands and started to massage him.

 

She wasn't exactly gentle and he whimpered a bit, but she ignored it. His muscles were all knotted up and he needed to get them loosened.

 

"Uhh I think you have tried this before baby". He said when she went to work on his lower back.

 

She put a bit more force into it and he squirmed. "Well actually I have some classes in it. I was contemplating being a masseuse, but after having an internship I changed my mind, to many people with bad hygiene and men with hair mats on the back".

 

He twisted under her and she almost lost her balance, having to put her hands on his chest to regain regain it. "Sound yummy, getting hair between your fingers".

 

"Uhn jah, no I like a bit of hair between my fingers, men looking like a ken doll is so not masculine or sexy. But a door mat on the back well not sexy either". She said, running her fingers through the hair on his chest.

 

"I am happy to hear you say that". He said grinning, and she let her hands slide down his stomach, he had hair on his chest and stomach, but not to much and she loved it.

 

She remembered something and smiled teasingly. "Wasn't there something naughty you wanted to tell me about ?"

 

"Oh I prefer to show you baby". He grabbed her waist, turning her around, so he was on top of her, kissing her deeply.

 

And as always it got hard to breathe and her head started spinning, but she didn't care, because his hands were slowly travelling up under her T-shirt, leaving burning trails on her skin.

 

He pulled of her T-shirt, before letting his mouth kiss every inch of exposed skin on her upper body, making her feel like she was literally on fire.

 

Her hands was in his hair, running through it, ruffling it up, tucking lightly, which made him gasp a little each time and then moan softly against her skin.

 

"You are so beautiful Emma". He whispered hoarsely against her stomach making her inside contract deliciously.

 

He gently removed her bra and the pulled down her pants and panties, leaving her naked. First she felt a bit shy, but the way his eyes caressed her, made her feel beautiful.

 

Her hands ran down to his pants, opening them, she didn't want to wait any longer, her body had been longing for him all day, and now it was practically humming with need.

 

He helped get his pants of, and she reached down grabbing his erection making him chuckle. "So eager and impatient baby".

 

"Hmm it has been a long long day waiting to get you alone, please don't make me wait longer". She mumbled, blushing a bit.

 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, slowly thrusting into her, making her winch, realising she was a bit sore.

 

But she soon forgot everything about being sore, as he started moving his hips against her in a slow rolling motion.

 

Her legs folded up around his hips changing the angle, pulling him closer and deeper, making him gasp, and she could feel the pleasure starting to draw back, building up like a tsunami, about to wash over her world, consuming it.

 

As he started moving faster, thrusting deeper, her nails trailed up and down his back, ending in his hair, pulling him down for at blistering kiss making her head svim.

 

When his movements became erratic and he gasped out her name with that raw voice, it was her undoing, and the tidal wave crashed taking her with it, making everything go black for a second.

 

Then she heard herself chant his name like a prayer, while pleasure surged through her.

 

When she lay in his arms, snuggled into him she wondering how she had lived without this for so long.


	39. Julie gets an eyefull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girltalk

When Emma awoke she was still in Zac’s arms, her head on his shoulder, he was still sleeping soundly. She looked at her phone, it was only 7 am, so she slided carefully out of his arms not to wake him.

 

She looked at him lovingly. He looked so sweet laying there deep asleep, a small smile grazing his lips, his hair tousled curls.

 

The blanket had slid down to his waist, and she let her eyes roam over him and the memories of the previous night made her cheeks grow hot.

 

She pulled on panties and a T-shirt and got her lap top out, opening it. It was close to 4 pm in Denmark and she hoped Julie had gotten of work. She wanted to talk to her on skype, she could use a girl talk.

 

She was lucky, Julie was already logged on and answered right away, her blonde face coming on screen. "Hi Emma, how are you ? Are you ready to come home tonight ?"

 

"Hi Julie, no I am staying, for some time anyway. I am going with Zac back to LA instead. I don't know for how long, but a week at least I think". She smiled happily.

 

Julie gave her a thumbs up. "Good to hear, so you are not ready to give up on lover boy yet".

 

"Shh not so loud Julie. I don't want to wake him up, he needs his sleep". Emma held a finger to her lips, looking over her shoulder at Zac, he was still sleeping.

 

Julie's eyes grew wide and she whispered loud. "Wake him up ? Emma you little hussy, so you are sleeping with him now. Does that mean that you status has changed ?"

 

Emma blused and bit her lips. "It is his hotel rome and I .. Well I guess you can say it has".

 

"Way to go Emse, that was about time sweetie. You know I need every detail, especially the naughty ones ? Is he as good at the rest as he is at kissing ?" Julie asked looking at her.

 

Emma felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it. "Uh Julie, I don't really have anything to compare with". 

 

"Don't worry Emma, the first couple of times is seldom anything special, you need to.. you know find out what you like and he needs to get to know you and so on. Having an orgasm is not something that just happens it takes work". Julia said knowingly.

 

Emma felt her mouth slide into a sly smile all by itself and she giggled. "Uh okay Julie, nice to know".

 

"Emma ? Does this mean you got something out of it ? He gave you an orgasm on your first time ?" Julie wasn't shy talking about sex.

 

"Uh yes and the second time and two times on the third time". Emma giggled and hid her face in her hands blushing.

 

Julie cleared her throat and laughed. "Third time ? Well now I know why you haven't had time to talk to me, but I guess you have nothing to complain about then".

 

"I am not complaining, not at all, it is amazing Julie. He is so wonderful". She said dreamily.

 

"Jah I can see that sweetie". Julie said blushing, something Emma wasn't used to seeing at all, pointing behind Emma and biting her lip.

 

Emma turned her head and realised what had Julie so disconcerted. Zac had just gotten out of bed, right behind her, naked and stretching, and he clearly had a good dream.

 

She tried covering the webcam with her hand. "Uhh Zac sweetie, maybe you want to cover up or move away from the camera. I am on skype with my friend and frankly she is seeing a lot more than I like her to see right now".

 

He looked at her confused, then he realised what she just said and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself. "Fuck whoops, I’ll just go to the bathroom".

 

"And good morning dear". Emma yelled after him grinning, before turning back towards the screen.

 

Julie had a hard time containing her fits of giggles. "Oh sweetie it wasn't the webcam you covered, but never mind I had already seen everything there was to see, and that was quite a lot. You are a very lucky girl".

 

"Whoops ! What do you mean ? Ohh that". Emma blushed, and broke down in giggles to realising what Julie meant.

 

Julie finally stopped giggling and looked at her more seriously at her. "But seriously Emma, didn't you get a bit scared the first time you saw it ?"

 

"Again Julie, don't really have a reference. Isn't it.. Like normal size ?" Emma whispered, glanzing at the bathroom door, hoping he couldn't hear them.

 

Julie slowly shook her head. "You know what sweetie, hold on to that one. Hell marry him as fast as possible, forget you haven't tried a lot, because after him I think everything else would be a dissapointment".

 

"We'll see Julie, we'll see, but I better go now. Talk to you soon okay ?" They said goodbye and she closed the computer.

 

"Is it safe to come out ?" Zac poked his head out from the bathroom and looked at her, and when she nodded he came out, with the blanket still around him and a goofy grin.


	40. Teasing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for clean up day

He came over and put his arms around her, making her look up at him smiling and he bit his lips saying. "Whoops, I hope I didn't scare your friend to badly".

 

"Nah she is not easily scared. I think she was mostly impressed". She put a hand on his chest and let it slide slowly down his body.

 

He blushed a bit and said shyly, looking so very innocent. "Oh there really is no reason for that".

 

"Well I happens to be so very much impressed by all of you, even though I don't have much to compare with". She stretched to kiss him softly.

 

He lifted her up and she folded her legs around him, as he said smiling. "And you are the only one I want to impress".

 

She kissed him deeply and her hands ran into his hair, entangling themselves in his curls, he moaned against her mouth and held her even closer.

 

"Oh baby I wished we could stay here for just another hour. You are very hard to resist right now, but I can't be late for taking it all down, not when we left early yesterday".

 

She whimpered disappointed and stuck out her lip in a pout. "no, I understand sweetie. I just have to be patient until tonight, then I can have you all to myself".

 

He kissed her one last time and put her down on the floor. "I love you baby, now go shower so we can get going".

 

"I love you too". She smiled up at him, then she hurried out into the bathroom. Uhh how she wanted to drag him with her, but then again, that would probably have made them late.

 

She was standing under the hot water enjoying the feel. She was a bit sore, but it was a good kind of sore, one that made her think of the night before.

 

The second time had been even better than the first, because both of them where more relaxed, and after they had ordered room service and eaten in bed, watching some silly show on tv.

 

But she hadn't been able to keep her hands of him and he hadn't minded at all. The third time was even better again, and she felt the warmth spread through her core at the memory, she had to focus on something else, they had work to do.

 

When she came out the bathroom he went in, giving her a quick kiss in the doorway and she teasingly dropped her towel.

 

He looked at her, the way his eyes looked left no doubt, and it was all she needed to know, as he said. "Oh Emma not fair baby, so not fair".

 

She just giggled and said. "Now get in the shower Zac, we have work to do you know".

 

He looked at her longingly as she walked slowly and sensually over to the bed, throwing herself across it rummaging in her suitcase on the other side on the floor.  
She turned her head and looked at him, he was staring at her with a slightly open mouth. "Zac shouldn't you be in the shower ?"

 

"Oh I am trying to make up an acceptable excuse for being about an hour late". His mouth slid into a lopsided grin.

 

She rolled onto her back and lifted herself up on her elbows. "Well I can think of a whole lot, but I am not sure they will be acceptable to everyone else".

 

He sighed. "But tonight baby, then I get to have you all to myself, if you knew what I am ..".

 

She cut him of giggling but blushing scarlet. "Bath now Zac and may I suggest a very cold one ?"

 

He disappeared grinning out into the bathroom and Emma hurried up getting dressed. Zac was back 10 minutes later, only wearing a towel.

 

She bit her lip, her eyes running over him, her breathing getting shallow. He winked at her and said teasingly. "Ah ah nope, you have to wait until tonight".

 

She stuck out her tongue and threw his jeans after him, he caught them and said cheekily. "Please throw a pair of boxers and a T-shirt now you're at it, or do you want me to wear just these ?"

 

The idea of Zac working hard all day wearing nothing but those tight jeans and nothing else, made the heat rise in her body and she hurriedly threw a pair of boxers and a T-shirt to him.

 

Five minutes later Zac locked the door behind them and they were on their way over to Nerd Hq for the last time, before heading for LA.


	41. Zombie apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is a bit weird sometimes

The next hours went by fast. Cleaning up, taking things down, and they didn't get to talk much, but every time Zac got a change, he came over sneaking a quick kiss.

 

When they finally had a break, Zac pulled her into his arms kissing her softly and one of the others yelled. "Hey you two, get a room".

 

"Oh I would love to, but you would just get mad at us for leaving you with all the work". Zac answered and Emma blushed.

 

Finally in the middle of the afternoon they were finished and Zac thanked all the volunteers for their hard work. Everyone went their separate ways and they hurried back to the hotel to pack.

 

"In three ours we are home, peace and quiet and no disturbances". Zac kissed her softly, before loading their bags into the car.

 

She smiled and hopped in, putting on the seatbelt. "I can't wait to see your house, it is probably very cosy".

 

The others started laughing and she looked confused. "Something wrong ? What is so damn funny ?"

 

"Just ignore them, they are just tired I think". Zac glared at them, as he got into the car.

 

David started the car and said. "Yup very cosy, if you find computer games and motorcycles cosy".

 

"Uhh and don't let the zombie survival stock scare you, everyone else isn't awaiting a zombie apocalypse, it is just Zac". His father said teasingly.

 

Zac just smiled sheepishly and looked at her. "You never know when it is going to happen, better to be prepared right ?"

 

"Well I guess it is". She said and couldn't help giggling, sometimes he was just a little bit weird.

 

Zac looked insulted. "Yeah just laugh, but when the zombies come, who will you come to then huh ?"

 

"Sorry sweetie, you are right, it is good to be prepared". She said in the sweetest voice, clapping his knee.

 

They reached Zac’s house first and they got out, saying their goodbye to the others, before Zac grabbed their bags, and they walked to his house, a big light coloured house in a quiet neighbourhood.

 

He put down their bags and closed the door behind them, then he grabbed her and mused before kissing her greedily. "Oh God I waited so long to do this".

 

"And you don't think you should show me the house ? She asked a bit breathless, she was finally starting to get better at handling him kissing her.

 

"Nope that can wait and this can't, but I can show you the bedroom". He said with a wicked grin, kissing her again.

 

He lifted her up and she folded her legs around him, as he carried her to the bedroom. She was kissing his neck and along his collarbone as he pushed the door open whit his hip.

 

If anyone had described this to her a month ago, she would have said it sounded like a cheesy romance novel, but it just felt so natural that he picked her up like that.

 

He laid her gently down on the bed and she looked around, his bedroom was spacious and light, with a big bed and a couple of framed posters on the walls. "Hey is that Chuck's tron poster ?"

 

"Yup it is exactly the same". He said grinning and threw himself down next to her on the bed.

 

She kissed him and the kiss grew more intense very quickly, his hands were running up her T-shirt and she was moaning deeply, her entire body longing to be closer to him.

 

Her hands were caressing his neck, running up into his hair, her fingers entwining in his curls, pulling lightly, she loved his hair when it was long enough for it to start curling.

 

He pulled her up in a sitting position, and grabbed the hem of her T-shirt, pulling it over her head, his own ending with it on the floor, his fingers trailing along her bra to the clasp, unclasping it swiftly.

 

She let herself fall back on the pillows and he let his long fingers run over her stomach, drawing little figures. "You are so incredibly beautiful my love, I still can't fathom what I have done to deserve you".

 

"You are you, that is more than enough". She gently cupped his cheek and looked up at him lovingly, he turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand.

 

Zac kissed her down her neck and along her collarbone, she sighed letting her hands glide over his strong shoulders, when his mouth found her nipple , she moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

 

His tongue were teasing her breast and she was squirming, her nails sliding over his back and when he sucked her nipple in between his lips, letting his teeth grace over it, her back arched of the bed.

 

He trailed loving kisses down over her stomach, grabbing her skirts and she lifted herself, letting him pull own the skirt and her panties in one swift movement.

 

He was kissing her demandingly and his hand travelled down between her thighs, ghosting over her most sensitive parts, two fingers sliding into her, she bucked her hips up against his hand, gasping into his mouth.

 

"Oh God Zac". She moaned deeply and writhed, when his mouth found her nipple again, his fingers caressing her most sensitive spots, his thumb pressed against her clitoris and she could feel the orgasm build inside her quickly.

 

She felt her inside cramp down on his fingers, as the orgasm swept through her and she was gasping against his shoulder.

 

He didn't stop, but kept on caressing her softly, kissing her neck, letting his hand slide down over her, only ghosting over her breast, teasingly, lovingly, playful.

 

She pulled him up to her and kissed him, her hands going to his pants, opening them swiftly, letting her hands slide below the waistband, pulling them of.

 

When his pants and boxers where on the floor, she slided down to pull of his socks, and let her eyes wander up up his body, biting her lip at the sight of his erection, so hard it was almost purple at the tip.

 

She slowly crawled up on top of him, straddling over him, then letting herself slide slowly down over his length, holding eye contact.

 

She stopped halfway in, savouring the feeling of him, then sliding up again, he moaned and grabbed her hips, but let her control the tempo.

 

She slid down halfway again, and then up again, then she send him a teasing smile and took him full in in a fast movement, making herself gasp and his eyes roll back in his head. "Oh fuck Emma".

 

His hands tightened on her hips, holding her still, and she let him, it was clear he needed a moment to regain control if she wanted this to last much longer.

 

After half a minute, she could feel his grip lighten and he sighed, Emma started moving her hips slowly, his hands caressing her thighs.

 

She could feel another orgasm approach fast, and she could feel him getting close, his breathing racket and she started moving faster.

 

His hands found her breasts and his fingers were rubbing and gently pulling her nipples and she started whimpering and when she felt him buck his hips up against her and heard him moan her name as he came she couldn't keep herself together, her inside cramping around him in a violent orgasm that almost made her scream out.

 

She collapsed on top of him, hiding her face against his neck, he was stroking her back and she just wanted to stay like that forever.


	42. Actually getting out of bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wants to do something.. produktive

"Uhh Zac, maybe we should actually do something today ?" She stretched and his hand slid up her side, cupping her naked breast.

 

He opened one eye looking at her lazily. "Or we could just stay here doing nothing at all".

 

"Zac we have been here doing nothing or at least nothing active for three days". She said grinning.

 

"Oh I think we have been very active". He rolled up on one elbow, kissing her up her shoulder.

 

She pushed him gentle away and got of the bed. "You know what I mean and now I will go take a shower and we go do something in public".

 

"I think you can get arrested for that baby". He said looking ever so innocent and she threw a pillow in his face.

 

She opened the bathroom door and he called out after her. "Hey wait up, I wanna come with you".

 

She turned in the door. "Forget it Zac, you know very well what happened the last time and as I said today we are getting out into the world, so you have to wait till I am done".

 

She closed the door giggling and he threw himself back on the pillows, smiling to himself.

 

Emma turned on the water and stepped under the hot jet of water. It had been three amazing days, but they needed to get out. They couldn't spend the rest of their lives naked on his bed, even though it sounded intriguing.

 

She almost regretted waiting with sex for so long, because it was truly amazing, but she also thought it was mostly because it was with him, and sex with someone else wouldn't have been the same.

 

They had tried doing other things. He had shown her the house, which had ended up with sex in the kitchen and in the garage, they had also showered a couple of times, which ended in sex.

 

When she came back out from the bedroom Zac grabbed her, kissing her deeply and she almost forgot everything about doing something sensible that day.

 

"Zac shower now and stop trying to distract me". She pushed him towards the bathroom and he hurried out there, chuckling happily.

 

She pulled at pair of cut of jeans and a T-shirt and walked into the kitchen to look for food, but the fridge was empty.

 

When Zac came out about 15 minutes later in shorts and a T-shirt she looked at him. "You know we have no food at all in the house right ?"

 

"Well haven't really had time to go grocery shopping". He said winking at her, they had ordered in the last couple of days.

 

She shook her head grinning. "Okay okay, might be my fault too, at least a little bit, but we still need some food".

 

"Come let's go out for brunch then we can shop for food on the way back". He grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

 

He opened the door to his car for her and she jumped in, he vent around the car, sliding in next to her, starting the car, a pistol grey Nissan GT-R.

 

Emma let her hand slide over the leather seat. "I like your car, it suits you very well".

 

"Hmm just like you, it is also well shaped, beautiful and sexy". He said winking at her with a lopsided grin.

 

He stopped in front of a cosy restaurant by Santa Monica beach and the sat out on the deck, sharing a romantic champagne brunch.

 

When they walked out the restaurant he grabbed her hand. "Come let's go for a walk and look at people".

 

She laced her fingers with his and they walked along the beach. There were already a lot of people out, both tourist and locals and most of them looked like they wanted to be seen.

 

"Uhh kind of feel a little boring here, when I look at those women". Emma felt like everyone else looked like long legged blonde barbies with huge breasts.

 

Zac pulled her into his arms. "You are absolutely not boring baby, you are far more beautiful than those women".

 

"You kind of have to say that". She said grinning and kissed him softly, she had no doubt that he meant it and to her his opinion was really the only one that counted.

 

They kept walking and he pointed at an outdoor gym, filled with pumped up brawny men. "No something like that kan make one feel inferior".

 

She let her hands slide up his arms and around his neck. "That there is so not sexy at all, they are way to much and by the way I have heard that steroids is very bad for other things".

 

"Oh no that we couldn't have, then it is better to be chubby". He said grinning and kissed her.

 

She let a hand slide discreetly up under his T-shirt, caressing his stomach and chest. "Bullocks, you are not chubby, no were near, you are super hot and sexy".

 

"I just wanted to hear you say that". He said with a little chuckle before kissing her heated and a bit inappropriate for a public place.


	43. Talking future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Emma talks of the future

They walked out on the pier, getting an ice cream and stopping to look over the water. Emma bit her lip. "You do realise that I'll have to go home soon right ? And what then ?"

 

"Do you have to leave ? Can't you just stay here ?" He looked at her begging and she wished she could just say yes.

 

She shook her head slightly. "Zac, I have my job, my family and all my things back home, and I can't stay no matter what, I don't have a green card, and I am guessing you have things to do soon too".

 

"Jah, I guess I do. I got a bit of film work and a mini series in Canada coming up soon". He ate the last bite of his ice cream.

 

She sighed. "We'll just have to do like so many others, see each other when we can. I mean if you want to ?"

 

He pulled her into his arms. "Of course baby. I just have a very hard time dealing with the idea of being without you for so long".

 

"I don't like being without you either, actually it makes me wanna cry". She snuggled into him.

 

He held her close and when she looked up, she saw a tear rolling down his cheek, she gently dried it away. "Don't cry sweetie, we will work this out".

 

She found it touching that he cried openly without trying to hide it if he got upset or touched by something, most men she had known would have gotten embarrassed or tried to lie about it, but Zac didn't care that people saw him crying.

 

They walked back to the car and on the way home the stopped to shop for groceries.  
In the evening Emma cooked for them and they snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, and they made it almost halfway through before forgetting all about it once again totally absorbed in one another.

 

The next day Zac had a meeting, but only for a couple of hours, and he suggested that they invited his father and his sister and her family over and barbecue and Emma loved the idea.

 

While Zac was at the meeting she cleaned the house and started preparing the food.  
When he came back he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you so much sweetie, but you didn't need to do all this, you are my guest".

 

"No I didn't need to, but I wanted to do it". She kissed him softly, she had missed him even though he had only been gone a couple of hours.

 

They had a great evening, his sister had her little baby boy Gryffin with her and Emma melted every time she saw Zac with his little nephew, and he seemed so natural with kids.

 

She really liked his sister and her husband and she liked her father, but of course she already knew that.

 

When they were alone, laying close together snuggled up in his bed, she couldn't help but ask. "You were amazing with your nephew, do you want kids of your own ?"

 

"I love to have kids, kids are so amazing. What about you ?" He let a finger slowly slide down her side.

 

She smiled mostly to herself. "Most definitely, not right now, but yes, I would love 2-3 kids when the time is right".

 

"I think we can work that out". He said like the most natural thing in the world, pulling her closer to him, and she just knew they had to work it out with the distance.


	44. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hates Emma

Two days later Zac came in with the mail. He looked at her speculatively. "There is a letter for you. It doesn't say from whom, and no stamps or anything, just your name".

 

"Weird, who would deliver a letter to me here ?" She looked at the big white envelope.

 

"Do you want me to open it for you ? You are right, it is kind of weird". Zac looked a bit nervous and uncertain.

 

She shook her head and took the envelope. "It is just a letter, it's not like it is something dangerous".

 

She opened it. There were three sheets of paper inside. They turned out to be pictures. Emma took them out and gasped out loud, Zac looked at her. "Emma what is it ? Emma ?"

 

"I think you might have an admirer, someone who most definitely don't like me". She let the pictures fall on the table.

 

There were a picture of them from nerd Hq, standing close together talking. One of them walking hand in hand at the beach and one of Zac kissing her. All three was blown up and her face hacked to pieces with something sharp, a lot of negative words written on her.

 

Zac grabbed the envelope, examine it, taking out a small piece of folded paper, reading it out loud. “He is mine whore. You stole him away. I will never let you have him. You must die”.

 

"Emma I am calling the police right away, this is simply not acceptable". Zac looked both angry and frightened as he grabbed his phone.

 

Emma paced the room while he was on the phone. She had expected bad comments about her on the net when she agreed to date him, but this, she hadn't expected anything like this.

 

The police came right away, they took it very seriously, and when they asked Zac if he had any idea about who might have done it, he nodded and said without hesitation. "You are looking for Tessa Hollow".

 

The police promised they would do everything possible and said they should call right away if something unusual or new happened. They would try to find Tessa for questioning.

 

When they left Emma looked at Zac asking. "Who is Tessa and why do you think that she is behind this ?"

 

"I dated her shortly. Only three dates, a short time before I met you. The first date she seemed nice, but the second one she was a bit odd and on the third one, well frankly she scared me and I told her I couldn't see her again". He sighed.

 

Emma put her hand on top of his. "That doesn't sound very pleasant, but is it enough to think she would do this ?"

 

"It is not all, she have been texting and calling me a lot. I have mostly been ignoring her". He looked at her apologetic.

 

"Why didn't you say anything ? What did she write to you ?" Emma looked at him, not really knowing if she wanted an answer.

 

He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, going into his messages, then he handed it to her. "I didn't want to scare you, she is not all there if you understand".

 

Emma looked through the texts slowly. The woman clearly wasn't well. She sounded like she fully believed she was in a relationship with Zac. He had only answered back a few times politely but repellent.

 

Emma handed him the phone back. "She is seriously sick, but you didn't have to show me. I trust you, remember".

 

"Thank you. I will do everything I can to protect you, I promise you that and I hope the police gets her soon". He pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly.

 

But already the next afternoon the next incident happened. They had been out for a drive and when they returned the whole front of the house where plastered in pictures.

 

There were pictures of them together and some of them alone. Some were taken from her twitter and facebook pages. On all the pictures she was hacked in and written on, really bad words and accusations.

 

There was also one of her hugging Stephen from NerdHq and one of her standing next to Tom, him leaning down to say something to her over the noise, there were written whore and cheater and things like that on them.

 

Every picture of Zac was adorned with hearts and sweet messages, that she loved him and missed him and that Emma wasn't good enough for him and she were cheating on him.

 

Zac got angry, like really angry in a way she had never seen and could hardly imagine. He ripped the pictures down, swearing in glossary she didn't realises he knew, then he called the police again.

 

Emma started crying, this was to much and it was really scaring her. How could anyone hate her that much ? Zac lifted her up into his arms, trying to comfort her.

 

The police came and made a new report. They collected the pictures, they hadn't been able to find Tessa, but they had her prints from an earlier case, apparently this wasn't her first time stalking and harassing a man that had rejected her and they were in the process of checking the letter for prints.


	45. Fleeing home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma can’t take the fear anymore

The next day the police called. Tessa's prints were on the letter and on the pictures, but the police couldn't find her anywhere. Zac had asked Emma not to go anywhere without him, not that she would dare.

 

Emma had started flinching at the slightest sound and she constantly thought she saw lurking shadows and heard strange sounds. This his made Zac very sad and very angry with Tessa.

In the evening they were sitting in the garden with David, just talking and having a glass of wine. Emma vent inside to get a sweater as it was getting a bit chilly.

 

Suddenly Zac heard a piercing scream from inside the house and he flew up an ran inside, David on his heels. "Emma ? Darling where are you ? What is happening ?"

 

"I am in the bedroom, come in here right now. She has been in here". Emma's voice was trembling and she sounded scared.

 

Zac ran into the bedroom, pulling a shaking Enma into his arms. He looked around and saw it. On the bed were a dead cat, speared to the mattress with a knife.

 

"David call the police now and tell them she has been inside the house while we were here. They need to find her now". Zacs voice were getting a bit hysterical.

 

David nodded and went into the living-room to call the police. Zac hugged Emma tightly, he couldn't help thinking about what could have happened if she had went inside while Tessa was in the house. He didn't dare thinking about it.

 

Emma pointed and Zac realised there was a note left in the cats blood, it said ‘Next time it will be you bitch’.

"I am so sorry Zac, but I simply don't dare stay here any longer. I want to go home". Emma sobbe, pressing herself against him.

 

He got upset. It wasn't fair that some psycho should scare her away. But he understood Emma, and right now he just wanted her safe and in Denmark she would be far away from Tessa.

 

"Listen baby, we are going to a hotel for the night. We can't stay here and I get you on a plane back to Denmark tomorrow. I want you to be safe, and right know I think you are safest in Denmark". He gently stroked her hair.

 

"Thank you for being so understanding Zac. This is not your fault, but as long as she is on the loose, I simply don't dare to stay here". She looked at him unhappily.

 

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I will do anything to make them catch her fast, I promise you that".

 

Emma didn't want to say anything. She was suddenly doubtful about all this, even if they caught Tessa, this could happen again, did she dare take the chance ? Live with the fear ? Being with him would always bring obstacles.

But right now she just wanted to get away and she didn't want to hurt Zac even more, by admitting that she didn't know if she would be coming back.

 

After the police had been there, they went to a hotel to spend the night. They didn't sleep very much that night, they just wanted to have their last hours together.

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

"I don't know what to do without you Emma. It feels like a part of me are missing already just thinking about it". Zac held her like he was never going to let her go as they were standing at the airport.

 

She snuggled into him, knowing that this could be the last time she ever saw him and it was almost unbearable. "You are going to be fine Zac".

 

"Oh by the way, I got something for you. Open it when you got on the plane okay ?" He handed her a gift bag and she took it, wondering what had he done this time ?

 

"I have to go Zac. Remember, I love you to the moon and back". She kissed him one last time.

 

He reluctantly let her go, looking after her with tears streaming down his face. "I love you too baby".

 

When she was seated on the plane, she opened the bag. There were two things in it, his favourite T-shirt and a blue velvet jewellery box.

 

She opened the box, it was a gold necklace with a heart shaped medallion, it had an intricate pattern and 4 diamonds on the front, inside was a picture of them and an inscription ‘Be yourself, everyone else is taken‘.

 

There also were a note and she read it, tears streaming down her face. ‘My dear beloved Emma. I miss you already, more than you will ever know. I hope you will have a pleasant trip and that we will see each other soon again. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you, even though we haven't known each other for long. The present is with hope you won't forget me while we are apart. Yours forever Zac’

She picked up the T-shirt, holding it to her face, it smelled like him and she fell asleep like that, using his T-shirt as a pillow, tears running down her face.


	46. Is she safe ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac gets a chilling text

It was strange being back in Denmark. Hadn't it been for the daily calls from Zac, telling her how much he missed her, she would have believed that it was all a dream, a dream that turned into a nightmare.

 

She had started working again and meeting up with Julie in her free time, who was very shocked about what had happened.

 

When three weeks had gone by it started feeling kind of silly, going around there all alone, when it was somewhere else she wanted to be. She missed Zac so much it was a physical pain and she cried herself to sleep every night.

 

There hadn't happened anything new, but the police still hadn't been able to locate Tessa and Zac didn't tell Emma, but he feared she was building up for something bad.

 

Zac was in Canada filming and he had promised that he would fly to Denmark as soon as possible to visit her, he couldn't stand missing her any longer.

 

She had been contacted by the danish press several times, they wanted to know about their relationship, but she said no every time and now the tabloids were speculating that they had broken up as she was in Denmark and he was in Canada.

 

But Emma didn't care about rumours, she knew they had a strong relationship and being away from him had convinced her that she couldn't live without him.

 

Sometimes it felt like she couldn't quite breathe without him, like a piece of her heart were missing and she needed to find her way back to him as soon as possible.

 

One morning when Zac had just arrived on set he got a text and thought it was from Emma, so he opened it right away.

 

He felt his heart stop when he saw the text. It was from an unknown number and contained a dark grainy picture, but there was no doubt, it was Emma wearing his T-shirt her legs bare. It had been taken in through the window as she was closing the drapes probably to go to bed.

 

And the message accompanying it send chills through him. ‘Did you really think you could save the whore by hiding her in Denmark ? Think again handsome’.

He didn't waste a second, but ran to his car, calling the network president on the way, explaining the case really fast and got promised their private jet was ready for him at the airport to take him were needed.

Then he called the police, but they had no jurisdiction in another country. They had to contact the Danish police, asking them to look out for Tessa. They had to go through the official channels, and he feared there just wasn't time.

 

He wished he had his own sports car or one of his motorbikes, the rental car the studio got him was way to slow for his liking right now as he speed of towards the airport.

 

Should he call Emma ? He didn’t want to scare here, and he didn’t think it would do a difference.

When he reached the airport shortly after , someone was ready to take him directly to the jet. Luckily he had his passport in the bag he had in the car, so he didn't need to swing by the hotel.

 

He boarded the plane and in less than twenty minutes they were in the air. Zac was pacing the floor, unable to sit still.

 

He pulled out his phone and looked at the message again. Then he wrote back. ‘If you touch her in any way, I will kill you with my bare hands and that is not a threat, it's a promise‘.

It took half an hour before he received a text back. It was a new picture taken through the window at Emmas work. She was standing behind the counter and the text only said. ‘To late’.


	47. Taken hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa show up at Emma’s work

Emma was standing at work. It was just about to be closing time and she was alone in the store, when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw a young brunette walk in.

 

The woman stopped to close and lock the door, turning the sign saying open to closed. The store was old fashioned with a simple lock and a sign on the door, normally she found it a nice touch, but right now she would have wished for a modern encoded lock.

 

"Sorry but you can't lock the door". Emma walked towards her, who was she and what did she want ?

 

The woman turned and looked at Emma, who stepped back in fear, seeing that her eyes dripped with pure hatred. "Well hello Emma, finally I found you".

 

Emma knew right away that this was Tessa. How had she found her and how had she managed to get to Denmark ?

 

"You must be Tessa". Emma's voice were slightly trembling. What did she want ? Would she really kill her ?

 

Tessa smiled an absolutely crazy smile. "Oh so Zac did tell you about me. He is mine, you know that, don't you ? You can't have him".

 

"But Tessa.. I am in Denmark, he is in Canada. I don't have him". Emma hoped to bluff her way out of this.

 

Tessa started cackling. "Do you think I am crazy ? I have seen his updates on twitter about how much he misses you and I have seen that you are talking together all the time".

 

Emma sighed and wished that Zac hadn't posted all those pictures of them together and messages about missing her and how much he loved her. Regarding the question of Tessa being crazy.. Well it was probably better if she didn't voice her opinion on that.

 

"Tessa let's talk about this. I am sorry you feel that way. That you thought there was something between you and Zac". Emma tried to stall her, to talk sense into her.

 

Tessa slowly shook her head. "Stop patronising me Emma.. There was something between us. There is something between us. You are just in the way, as soon as you are gone he will be mine again".

 

"Tessa for God's sake no. He won't come back if you hurt me. He would only hate you more". Now Emma's voice were shaking with anger.

 

"Oh I am going to enjoy hurting you, slowly and painfully". Tessa pulled something from her back pocket and Emma realised it was a sharp knife.

 

Tessa walked slowly towards her and Emma tried to get around her and get to the door, but Tessa grabbed her, pressing the knife to her throat.

 

Emma felt the tears run down her face. She was quite sure she would die tonight and she just wished she could have seen Zac one last time. Snuggled into his warm embrace and feel safe.

 

Tessa dragged her out back and tied her to a chair with duct tape, and now she was pacing in front of her, talking to herself about how much Emma deserved to die and how much Zac would love her when he realised Emma never had been worthy of him.

 

Zac had managed to have a sports car waiting for him by the air strip when the planed landed and a permit to drive right out the airport, surpassing the usual checks. It had taken a lot of calls, pulling treads and cashing in debts, and he still couldn't believe he actually managed.

 

He was slowly going insane. It was torture being there up in the sky, not able to do anything and even on a private jet with a pilot who did everything to get there as fast as possible, it was still a very long flight.

 

Just as the plane started descending towards Copenhagen he received a new message. It was a short film clip of Emma, showing her tied to a chair. There were visible cuts on her arms, her head was hanging forward and blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

 

Zac screamed out his anger, sorrow and frustration, sinking to his knees, praying it wasn't already to late. Did he still have time ?


	48. You better sit down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac arrives.. is he going to be there in time

Zac tried desperately calling the police again, explaining that Tessa had Emma and they would contact the Danish police and get them to send someone out.

 

He jumped into the car, driving to the gate were a guard quickly checked his passport and let him through. On the way into town he drove like the devil was on his heels. Luckily it was highway all the way and he was happy not to run into the police, even though he could probably have outrun them.

 

When he reached the town he had to slow down, it would be too dangerous to continue at the same speed. He was still driving way faster than the limit though, his heart hammering along with the engine.

 

When he parked the audi in front of the shop it was late evening and dark, and he hoped against hope that he wasn't to late. He couldn’t deal with the thought of being to late.

He hoped the police were on their way by now. He had told them not to use the sirens out of fear that it would make Tessa panic and do something bad.

 

Zac tried the door, it was locked, but he could see it was an old lock, so he stepped back, kicking the lock with everything he had, making the door slam open, stumbling inside.

 

Emma heard the door slam open and then she heard someone call her name, but it couldn't be true. She was certain that it was Zac's voice and she thought she was hallucinating. She was utterly exhausted and filled with cuts, thinking she had to be hearing things.

 

But suddenly he was standing in the doorway, Emma was blinking furiously, was she seeing things to ? "Zac ?"

 

"Yes, Emma, it is okay, it is going to be fine baby". He looked at Tessa, his voice trembling. "Tessa stop, you can still stop this. You don't have to take it further. Just stop now".

 

Tessa cackled like a maniac. "Oh yes, but I do Zac, it is the only way I can have you back".

 

"Tessa for God's sake. I am sorry, but you have never had me and no matter what you do, you will never have me, so just stop". He stepped forward.

 

"I hoped you would come, I want you to watch when I get rid of her". Tessa lifted the knife aiming for Emma’s chest.

 

Emma knew she was going to die, and she was so happy to have seen Zac one last time, but she hated he had to witness this, knowing it would hurt him.

 

The knife came towards her, but the great blinding pain she expected never came. She felt a push and a burning feeling across the chest, and then she realised the knife had hit the medallion around her neck and been deflected. She had only gotten a bad scratch along her collarbone.

 

There was noises coming from the store, and Tessa lifted the knife to stab again, but this time Zac was faster, throwing himself at her. He grabbed her and she screamed in fury, but then she collapsed, the first police officer through the door had seen no other option than shooting her.

 

"Emma ? Baby are you okay ? Look at me sweetie, it is over ". He was on his knees next to her, trying to free her.

She looked up at him, her eyes going wide and scared. "Zac you better sit down and relax".

 

"I don't need to relax Emma, I need to get you free". Her turned to look at the police officers coming through the door. "Do any of you have a knife or something ?"

 

"Zachary now listen to me, sit your Goddamn ass down, you got a fucking knife through your shoulder". Emma almost yelled at him.

 

He stopped in the middle of his movement and looked at his shoulder, then he slowly slid down, leaning on the wall, looking like he might faint. "Okay, I think I might sit down just a moment".


	49. Finally safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place

One of the police officers freed Emma and she sank down on her knees next to Zac, gently stroking his cheek. "You actually came.. you saved me".

 

"Of course, I would have happily given my life for you". He looked at her lovingly, but he was clearly in quite a lot of pain.

 

It hurt Emma to see him like that, in so much pain, but she was happy to see that the knife was sitting in the soft spot between his shoulder and collarbone. "Luckily you didn't need to".

 

An ambulance arrived quickly and the doctor examined the knife and the wound, then he asked Zac to bite his teeth into a piece of folded gauze. Emma grabbed his hand and the doctor swiftly pulled out the knife, making Zac whimper and almost crush her hand.

 

He got a quick dressing on the wound until they could get it stitches up at the hospital. They wanted to call a separate ambulance for Emma, as she had a lot of bruises and cuts, but she refused to leave Zac and after a short discussion she was allowed to go with him in his ambulance.

 

She held his hand the whole way, but at the hospital she had to leave his side, so they could stitch him up and she could get her wounds checked. She kissed him quickly before they took him away, reluctant to be without him.

 

Emma was still getting her last cut stitches up hen Zac come into the room, his arm in a sling and large band aid covering his shoulder.

 

"Are you okay Emma ?" He looked at her, his eyes worried, when she gasped, but she ignored the pain and nodded. Now she was okay, because she had him there and Tessa was gone.

 

They were both discharged the next morning, luckily there were no larger injuries, but Zac needed to keep his arm still for a couple of weeks.

 

They got a taxi back to her small apartment, and as soon as they were inside, Zac pulled her into him with his good arm. "I am so sorry you had to go through this Emma, but luckily it is over now".

 

Emma snuggled into him, but she was careful not to touch his wounded shoulder. Tessa was dead, a police officer had told them at the hospital. "Yes it is truly over". 

 

"And I don't intend to miss you for a moment longer, please come back with me and please say you'll stay ?" He looked at her pleadingly.

 

She kissed him softly. "I had some doubts when I left. I was unsure if I could handle the attention. The thought that Tessa might not be the only crazy one out there, but I simply can't be without you, so yes Zac, I will go back with you to stay".

 

He hugged her tightly, smiling happily and gasped lowly, when he used his hurt arm.

 

It only took Emma a couple of days getting everything taken care of, she quit her job and terminated the lease on her apartment.

 

She brought Zac to meet her family, they were a bit surprised that she was suddenly moving around the world to be with him, but they liked him and was grateful for what he did to save her and her parents gave her their blessing to go.

 

And a week later they bordered the private jet to go first to Canada, so he could finish his series and then back to LA to start their life together.


	50. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac pulls one last surprise

It was just over a month later and they had just arrived back in LA from Toronto a couple of days earlier. They had the most amazing time in Canada.

 

Emma drove up in front of the house. She had been out picking up some things at the store. She still wasn't completely comfortable driving Zac's car, it was a bit to temperamental for her liking.

 

She opened the door and walked inside, wondering why it was so quiet. Where was Zac ? "Zac ! Babe, where are you ?"

 

"In the garden baby, could you please come out here for a moment ?" She could her nervous energy in his voice.

 

Emma could feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach, she knew him well enough to know he was up to something.

 

She opened the door and stepped outside. A slight gasp leaving her mouth when she saw here had been scattered rose petals on the ground. She followed them, and found Zac standing in the middle of the garden under a arched canopy of light pink roses and tulle.

 

He beamed at her, looking absolutely gorgeous in a light grey three piece suit and she walked nervously towards him. He send her an almost apologetic smile, before taking her hand, kneeling.

 

"Emma I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I can't imagine just one day without you, you are my heart and my life. Would you do me the honour of marrying me ?" He looked at her almost begging.

 

She almost couldn't get the words out and she felt the tears pool in her eyes and the words stick in her throat, but at last she got them out. "Yes Zac, of course, more than anything".

 

He smiled happily and put the ring on her finger. It was a pale pink diamond heart surrounded by smaller clear diamonds. "Oh it's so beautiful Zac".

 

"Exactly like you baby". He kissed her softly and she snuggled into him. She hadn't expected this already, but she couldn't be happier.

 

"I guess she did say yes, is she ready to go ?" Emma turned when she heard Zac's sister Shekinah behind her.

 

She looked at Zac, who looked at bit guilty now. "Zac what is going on ? Is there something you haven't told me ?"

 

"Well, I am happy you said yes baby, because you see.. the wedding kind of is in three hours, so would have been kind of embarrassing if you said no". He smiled sheepishly.

 

Emma felt the panic spread, what the hell was it with this man and being so damn spontaneous ? "But I have no dress and what about my family ?"

 

"You go with my sister. She has everything ready, dress, hair and all that jazz and my father is at the airport right now picking up your family, so am I forgiven ?" He held his breath.

 

She sighed and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes, you are forgiven, but you simply need to learn something about patience sweetie".

 

He just grinned and his sister grabbed her hand, pulling her to the waiting car, to go get ready.

 

The next couple of hours were like a blurry dream. She had her hair and makeup done, while she had gowns shown. Two and a half hours later she was back at the house, and they went inside, to get her in the dress she had picked.

 

"Congratulations Emma". Julie came running towards her in a bridesmaid dress, almost throwing herself around her neck.

 

Emma almost started crying, but she fought hard not to mess up her make-up. "Julie you are here too".

 

"Of course I wouldn't miss this, being your maid of honor and everything. I told you to marry him, glad you listened". She was grinning widely.

 

Her parents came over hugging her, and then she was whisked away to get her dress on.

 

She looked in the mirror, the dress were amazing, tight fitting white lace with a bare back and a long train, she just hoped that Zac would think she was beautiful.

 

"You look absolutely stunning my girl". Her father said with tears in his eyes, taking her hand when she walked out and she smiled happily.

 

There had been put a lot of chairs in the garden, filled with their families and friends and now the music started and her father lead her down the aisle while people sighed and went ohh.

 

She lifted her eyes and locked them with Zac’s, as she had expected he had a couple of tears spilling over, his smile so happy and his eyes so filled with love that she felt her own tears threaten to spill and she knew that she just couldn't get any happier.


End file.
